<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questo Sarà il Nostro Anno by ClaireGringo1482</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646614">Questo Sarà il Nostro Anno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireGringo1482/pseuds/ClaireGringo1482'>ClaireGringo1482</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Moving On, Roommates, Travel, True Love, Violence, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireGringo1482/pseuds/ClaireGringo1482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa é successo dopo che i ragazzi del Kennedy hanno affrontato la maturità nel 2020? Cosa hanno deciso di fare Eva,le Matte,Giovanni e i Contrabbandieri? A distanza di tanti anni saranno ancora amici o ognuno avrà intrapreso la propria strada lasciandosi alle spalle il periodo dell'adolescenza?<br/>A 10 anni di distanza, un messaggio di auguri cambierà tutto e succederanno tante cose inaspettate...</p><p> </p><p>Nota:Dopo averci pensato per tanto tempo ed essermi tenuta tutto nella mia mente per mesi,ho deciso finalmente di prendere coraggio e di pubblicare questo racconto,e quello che secondo me hanno deciso di studiare e diventare i ragazzi e le ragazze del Kennedy...<br/>Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questa introduzione e se vi piace l'idea perché ho tante cose da dire per questa storia ma ho bisogno di sapere il vostro parere...<br/>A presto<br/>Claire :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MARTEDI’ 1 GENNAIO 2030 00.05</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era passata da pochi minuti la mezzanotte e Sana era alla finestra dell’appartamento che condivideva con le sue due coinquiline… Sembrava pensierosa mentre se ne stava con il naso all’insù ad osservare il cielo di Roma che si colorava d’arcobaleno, tutte quelle scintille lucenti che si alzavano piano e, scoppiando, regalavano uno spettacolo di luci e colori misti ai rumori e all’euforia delle persone, che erano scese in strada per brindare e salutare il nuovo anno appena arrivato. Lei era sempre stata affascinata da tutto ciò, nonostante per le persone di religione musulmana il calendario aveva tutto un altro andamento,perché al contrario del calendario Gregoriano, quello Islamico seguiva il moto lunare e l’inizio dell’anno nuovo cadeva in un giorno diverso e i festeggiamenti duravano ben 10 giorni.</p><p>Dopo una decina di minuti circa, Sana era ancora lì e improvvisamente il suo smartphone si illuminò: era una notifica di Facebook! Sì, proprio Facebook, quel social decrepito e vecchissimo che ormai non usava quasi più nessuno, perché se già prima del 2020 era diventato il social dei cinquantenni e dei boomer che condividevano solo “buongiornissimi kaffé” e fake news dai titoli improbabili, o dove i parenti di una certa età ti commentavano ogni foto o post che condividevi, ricordandoti quanto eri bella, figuriamoci dopo 10 anni cosa poteva essere diventato… Sana ormai lo utilizzava solamente per gestire la pagina del suo studio veterinario e per condividere notizie e trucchi per la cura dei propri animali domestici, come creare dei giocattoli, magari riciclando gli oggetti che si hanno a disposizione in casa o degli sfiziosi manicaretti da preparare per i propri amici a quattro zampe.</p><p>Aveva ancora anche il suo profilo personale, ma lo usava davvero poco, perché con quel social non aveva mai avuto un bel rapporto sin dai tempi del liceo, quando appena arrivata era stata vittima dei cyerbulli per il suo aspetto e per l’hijab e aveva ricevuto tanti insulti razzisti nonostante tutto fosse partito da una delle sue migliori amiche che, solo dopo anni, aveva avuto il coraggio di confessare e alla fine non aveva potuto che perdonarla, come suggerito da Martino, il suo personale Imam di fiducia.</p><p>Sana prese il cellulare e lesse… <strong>Eva Brighi vuole inviarti un messaggio</strong></p><p>Eva? Quella Eva? La Eva delle Matte? Sana sembrava un po’ stupita perché erano alcuni anni che aveva perso i contatti con quasi tutti quelli che una volta erano i suoi amici del Liceo Kennedy, ma decise comunque di aprire il messaggio, perché aveva sempre voluto molto bene a Eva e nell’anno della maturità l’aveva a modo suo ‘aiutata’ a parlare con Federico Canegallo e lasciarlo, quel ragazzo che tanto l’aveva fatta soffrire, ma per fortuna questo era servito per farla poi ritornare col suo Saggio Garau, dopo due anni che continuavano a scrutarsi da lontano intensamente e con punte di gelosia, nonostante entrambi avessero un’altra relazione con una persona che non sembrava interessare loro davvero.</p><p>Era Eva che le scriveva un messaggio con scritto “<em>Buon Anno Nuovo Sana” </em>e una serie di emoji sorridenti e che mandavano dei baci. Questa cosa mandò un po’ in crisi Sana, perché da musulmana sapeva bene che questo augurio per lei non poteva avere alcun significato, avendo appunto un diverso calendario e una religione diversa. Sana chiamò in aiuto le sue coinquiline Esra e Aisha per un consiglio su come rispondere, ed Esra prese la parola dicendo tranquillamente: “Sana, non farti troppi problemi, sai bene che noi musulmani possiamo convivere con le altre religioni e usanze, senza però unirci per forza ai loro festeggiamenti o alle loro serate con alcool e baldorie varie, rispondi semplicemente con un <strong>‘Buone Feste’</strong> e così non deluderai né il tuo credo né la tua vecchia amica…”.</p><p>Sana fece così come le aveva detto Esra, aggiungendo anche qualche cuoricino ed un <em>‘’Come va? È da tanto tempo che non ci vediamo eh?” </em></p><p>Eva le rispose nuovamente con un tono un po’ nostalgico.</p><p>
  <em>“Eh già, sono passati molti anni dall’ultima pizzata post-maturità tutti insieme felici e spensierati a Bracciano...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Poi ognuno ha preso facoltà diverse, chi in una città, chi proprio in un’altra regione e chi dall’Italia se n’è proprio andato via… Però è stato bello rivedere te e Le Matte alla mia Tesi e poi rivederci di nuovo quando Luchino ha lasciato Roma per andare a Milano e ci siamo visti tutti da Federica che ha inaugurato il suo nuovo localino...”</em>
</p><p>Sana sorrise, e mandò di nuovo un cuore ad Eva, che aggiunse: <em>“Ti va di rivederci? Vorrei raccontarti tante cose, aggiornarti su delle novità che mi stanno frullando per la testa in sto periodo e poi anche Giò ti vorrebbe vedere perché vuole che tu sia la prima a sapere di una cosa…”</em>.</p><p>A Sana fece molto piacere e disse ad Eva che sì, le avrebbe fatto un sacco piacere rivedere la sua coppia preferita – voleva molto bene ed era rimasta in contatto stretto anche con i Martinico ma questo, a Martino, era meglio non farglielo sapere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dopo averci pensato per tanto tempo ed essermi tenuta tutto nella mia mente per mesi,ho deciso finalmente di prendere coraggio e di pubblicare questo racconto,e quello che secondo me hanno deciso di studiare e diventare i ragazzi e le ragazze del Kennedy...<br/>Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questa introduzione e se vi piace l'idea perché ho tante cose da dire per questa storia ma ho bisogno di sapere il vostro parere...<br/>A presto<br/>Claire :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La Notte Delle Sorpese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>E' mezzanotte e mezza,Eva e Giovanni sono insieme sulla terrazza dell'appartamento dove vivono,stanno ammirando i fuochi artificiali ma qualcosa di inaspettato sta per accadere... Quella notte piena di colori diventa la notte delle sorprese e dei ritorni inaspettati...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>MARTEDI' 1 GENNAIO 2030 00.30</p><p> </p><p>Era mezzanotte e mezza,ed Eva era abbracciata al suo Giovanni mentre guardavano i fuochi artificiali dalla terrazza del palazzo dove erano andati ad abitare insieme subito dopo la Laurea Triennale di lei, Giovanni le carezzava lentamente i capelli e poi sussurrò <em>“Eva questo sarà il nostro anno!”.</em></p><p>Che cosa aveva in mente adesso Giovanni?</p><p>Un altro viaggio in giro per il mondo insieme, come era già successo dopo che lei aveva studiato le culture orientali? Si era finalmente deciso a continuare quella famosa bozza del primo libro che stava scrivendo, dopo la Laurea in Lettere ma che era perennemente nell’archivio di quel portatile, pieno di file scritti di getto ogni volta che gli veniva un’ispirazione? Forse qualcosa che riguardava una nuova proposta di lavoro che aveva ricevuto? Forse qualcosa che riguardava l’amico di sempre Martino – da cui Giovanni non si era mai separato?</p><p>Chissà, Eva non sapeva proprio cosa pensare, d’altronde il suo Giovanni riusciva sempre a sorprenderla, già dai tempi del liceo, sapeva sempre come farle tornare il sorriso sulle labbra, anche portandole i cornetti al cioccolato sotto casa alle due di notte, se lei ne aveva voglia, e nonostante per quegli ultimi due anni di scuola c’erano stati davvero tanti problemi e casini che li avevano allontanati, la loro riconciliazione prima della maturità, tra l’altro proprio grazie a Sana, le aveva fatto di nuovo tornare il sorriso e la serenità che le erano mancati. Giovanni fissava i Fori Romani che si vedevano in lontananza, aveva iniziato a tremare. Brividi di freddo? Aveva pensato Eva, visto che era comunque il primo dell’anno e faceva freschino lì sopra, decise di stingerlo più forte avvolgendolo anche con il plaid coi gatti che aveva portato su, perché voleva metterlo in caso iniziasse appunto a fare più freddo e poi lo avrebbe poggiato sul dondolo dove voleva sedersi per continuare ad ammirare lo spettacolo di luci che la Città Eterna gli stava donando e per fare un altro brindisi insieme agli altri inquilini del palazzo, tutti molto giovani, che pian piano erano saliti anche loro in terrazza. Ogni primo dell’anno Eva era sempre speranzosa ed esprimeva un desiderio che avrebbe voluto realizzare durante l’anno che sarebbe iniziato di lì a poco.</p><p>Rispose a Giovanni con curiosità. <em>“Perché proprio il 2030 è il nostro anno Giò? D’altronde stiamo insieme da più di 10 anni, e per me ogni anno lo considero nostro, a prescindere da tutto.” </em></p><p>E Giovanni, sciogliendosi da quel caldo abbraccio, replicò: “<em>Perché accadranno cose che di sicuro non ti aspetteresti mai da me…”</em></p><p>E mentre pronunciava questa frase, Eva sentì qualcuno che le arrivava alle spalle e le metteva qualcosa vicino agli occhi. Capì che era una benda e quindi stava davvero per succedere qualcosa. Mentre Giovanni aveva distratto Eva facendola guardare sempre verso lo stesso punto di Roma, dove in lontananza si vedeva ‘il loro posto’, e alle sue spalle c’era sempre una figura misteriosa ferma lì che non la faceva spostare e che le impediva di togliersi la benda, lentamente, e con la complicità di alcuni inquilini del palazzo – e di due persone per loro super speciali, ma che Eva non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere lì proprio quella sera – sul pavimento della terrazza era improvvisamente comparso qualcosa: delle candele colorate, tanti petali sparsi ovunque e qualche palloncino rosso a forma di cuore alternati a palloncini rossi a pois bianchi.</p><p>Eva sentiva degli strani bisbigli, voci indistinte e confuse, ad un certo punto uno <em>“Shhhhh”</em> chiamava il silenzio assoluto.</p><p>A chiamare il silenzio era stato Giovanni – Eva si stava chiedendo perché zittire completamente a caso delle persone che stavano semplicemente festeggiando il primo dell’anno e che ridevano o parlavano tra loro – successivamente si avvicinò e la prese lentamente per mano, portandola un po’ più avanti di dove si trovava in quel momento, e cercando di non far spostare nulla di quello che si trovava per terra, la portò dall’altra parte della terrazza e le chiese di fermarsi, lasciandole la mano. Nel frattempo con le mani fece cenno alle persone che erano lì di nascondersi dietro alle colonne e alla porta del terrazzo, poi disse: <em>“Eva tra poco potrai toglierti la benda. Ti dirò io quando…. Però promettimi che non dici niente e fai parlare prima me… Ok?”.</em></p><p><em>"Ok!”</em> Rispose Eva che nel frattempo, aggiunse <em>“Che stai acchittando Giò?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Niente amò, stai tranquilla.”</em>
</p><p>Giovanni fece un cenno con la mano, era un messaggio in codice per una delle persone che si era nascosta. E, mentre Eva toglieva la benda, partì una base musicale che sembravano le note di un pianoforte. Eva chiedeva perché qualcuno stesse suonando il pianoforte proprio in quel momento, e durante i festeggiamenti del primo dell’anno, ma vabbè decise di non pensarci e di fare ciò che il suo Giovanni le aveva chiesto.</p><p>Aprì gli occhi, e si trovò davanti una scena che sembrava un classicone da film romantico: i petali, le candele e i palloncini che creavano una certa atmosfera.</p><p><em>‘’Giò?’’</em> Eva non riusciva a credere a quello che stava vedendo.</p><p>Giovanni non aveva risposto, Eva guardò vicino ai suoi piedi e trovò un bigliettino che le diceva di seguire i fiori fino alla fine, e che una volta finiti si sarebbe dovuta fermare. Arrivò al punto X e lì vide Giovanni, che si trovava al centro della terrazza, circondato da fiori e candele.</p><p>Giovanni le faceva segno di avvicinarsi a lui ed Eva lo raggiunse.</p><p>
  <em>“Finalmente sei arrivata amore.”</em>
</p><p>Eva era rimasta in silenzio così come lui le aveva chiesto e subito lui si inginocchiò e tirò fuori dalla tasca una scatolina, la aprì e ne estrasse un anello.</p><p>
  <em>“Eva mi vuoi sposare?”</em>
</p><p>Eva stava tremando e dopo essere stata in silenzio per qualche secondo, con la voce gonfia di lacrime disse: <em>“Sì!”</em> e scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio.</p><p>I due si abbracciarono e si baciarono appassionatamente, poi mente erano ancora lì abbracciati con Giovanni che le asciugava le lacrime, si sentirono delle mani battere e delle persone che esultare di gioia. Eva si girò di soppiatto insieme a Giovanni e li vide: erano Martino e Niccolò, mano nella mano che le andavano incontro – si erano persino vestiti eleganti e abbinati per l’occasione – e subito dopo arrivarono anche Filippo e con grandissima sorpresa per Eva: Eleonora! Insieme agli altri pochi coinquilini che nel frattempo erano tornati anche loro in terrazzo. </p><p>Eva era stupita di trovare lì Eleonora, perché sapeva che la ragazza era fuori Roma per lavoro già da qualche anno, e che tornava in città pochissime volte o solo per le occasioni speciali e fu felicissima di vederla e riabbracciarla proprio in quella nottata che aveva preso una piega inaspettata. Eva le chiese come stesse andando la nuova esperienza lavorativa e del perché fosse tornata di nuovo a Roma, ed Ele le disse che era lì già da qualche giorno perché voleva passare le vacanze natalizie con Filippo (e il suo ragazzo) e i coinquilini di suo fratello, perché sì Filo continuava a subaffittare la sua camera e quella della madre di nascosto.</p><p>Eleonora, dopo l’esperienza di un anno sabatico in America con Edoardo,era tornata in Italia per iscriversi alla facoltà di Giurisprudenza, suo sogno da sempre, e intraprendere gli studi di Legge per poi specializzarsi in Diritto Penale, a difesa dei reati contro la famiglia e violenza di genere. <em>Insomma ‘na cosa facile facile</em> pensò Eva, ma in cuor suo sapeva benissimo che Eleonora era sempre stata molto legata a questi argomenti e si era sempre battuta per l’uguaglianza e per la famiglia, sin dai tempi del liceo, quando nel programma di Radio Osvaldo gli aveva dedicato delle apposite rubriche; Edoardo dal canto suo aveva invece scelto di tornare anche lui in Italia, ma a Milano, dove era stato preso alla Bocconi, alla facoltà di Economia e si era specializzato in Finanza, iniziando a lavorare in un’importante catena di banche. I due avevano continuato la loro relazione, sebbene a distanza, per ancora qualche anno, ma poi le difficoltà nel trovare dei momenti adatti per vedersi, quando entrambi erano fuori sessione, la distanza che spesso si faceva sentire, le difficoltà nel riuscire a trovare voli e/o treni che non avessero prezzi esorbitanti, iniziarono a far vacillare un po’ il rapporto di coppia, portando i due ragazzi a decidere di lasciarsi, ma di continuare comunque a vedersi o a sentirsi da buoni amici appena fosse possibile.</p><p>Eva rimase stupita, perché Eleonora non le aveva mai detto di aver lasciato Edoardo, ed erano passati circa 4 anni dalla fine della loro relazione, però Eleonora le sembrava comunque molto serena nella sua vita da donna in carriera e impegnata nel sociale, perché Eleonora durante la conversazione le aveva raccontato di essere entrata a far parte del team del Telefono Rosa e di essere una delle direttrici della sede di Roma, ma che faceva continui viaggi per l’Italia, andando ad incontrare sia avvocati di altre sedi della casa d’accoglienza, sia le stesse donne in difficoltà che chiedevano aiuto da tutto il territorio italiano.</p><p>Si riabbracciarono di nuovo forte, quando all'improvviso si sentì un <em>“Heilà!”</em> dietro di loro: era arrivato Filippo con in mano delle bottiglie di spumante, per festeggiare il Capodanno, le spostò con le mani e baciò Eva sulle guance per salutarla ed abbracciarla forte. Con sé aveva portato anche un ragazzo che, però, se ne stava nascosto dietro la porta perché si vergognava dato che non conosceva quasi nessuno (o forse sì?).</p><p>C'era un aria misteriosa dietro questa figura, era qualcuno che Giovanni ed Eva conoscevano oppure no?</p><p>Filippo lo chiamò dicendo<strong>: <em>“</em></strong><em>Dai amò vieni, non ti preoccupare che non te se magnano mica... La cena l'hanno già fatta tutti, e pure abbondante, daje su non fare il bambino capriccioso”</em></p><p>Filippo tornò indietro verso la porta e andò a prendergli la mano, per 'aiutarlo ad uscire' dal suo nascondiglio e, incredibile ma vero, qualcun'altro dell'allegra brigata del liceo Kennedy era ritornato a Roma, dopo anni che non si era più visto o si era fatto sentire. Erano tutti di spalle quindi inizialmente nessuno aveva visto chi effettivamente Filo fosse andato a ripescare dal buio delle scale, ma quando poi tornò da Eva ed Eleonora, che nel frattempo avevano raggiunto Martino e Niccolò, affacciati alla terrazza e intenti a conversare sui buoni propositi per il nuovo anno, ecco che si sentì una voce, a tutti fin troppo familiare, dire <em>“Buonasera”</em>.</p><p>Giovanni non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: era davvero lui? Anche Marti e Nico fecero una faccia stupita, ed Eva andò a chiedere a Giò di darle un pizzicotto perché forse stava sognando.</p><p>Chi poteva mai essere questa figura così misteriosa che aveva lasciato tutti senza parole? Dopo la proposta di Giò, Eleonora che era ritornata e i Martinico che avevano accennato ai loro nuovi progetti, ecco comparire all'improvviso qualcuno che tutti conoscevano molto bene: Elia Santini! Anche lui, di ritorno a Roma dopo qualche anno trascorso a Bologna.

Quella era diventata la notte delle sorprese!

 Nessuno sapeva che lui e Filippo avessero una relazione, seppur a distanza, perché per tutti erano sempre stati solo dei semplici coinquilini, quando Elia si era stancato di vivere con suo padre ed era andato a vivere a casa sua subito dopo la maturità e la vacanza tutti insieme in Salento. Quando poi, a Settembre più o meno tutti avevano iniziato il nuovo percorso di studi all’Università, lui, Luchino e Federica erano gli unici che avevano deciso di prendersi un anno sabbatico per poi decidere sul da farsi e tutti e tre avevano scelto un qualcosa che i loro amici non avrebbero mai immaginato: Elia, durante le serate a casa con Filippo, quando lui invitava i suoi amici a cena e si destreggiava nel preparare la cena, rimaneva sempre affascinato dalle sue preparazioni, anche se non era proprio bravissimo, ma a lui piaceva assaggiare di tutto e dargli un giudizio; prima o poi avrebbe voluto imparare anche lui a cucinare cose buone, quindi dopo mesi e mesi di ricerche su Internet per informarsi, tutorial su Youtube che parlavano del mondo culinario e i suoi tentativi di replicare delle ricette, aveva deciso che la sua strada fosse quella, e sempre durante le sue ricerche aveva trovato una prestigiosa scuola di cucina a Bologna, quella di Gualtiero Marchesi,che offriva ai nuovi iscritti di quell’anno dei prezzi molto convenienti per il corso di cucina e di sala, ne aveva discusso spesso anche con Filippo, che ormai era diventato il suo più grande confidente – a lui raccontava e si confidava su argomenti che nemmeno con Giovanni, Martino o Luchino avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di parlare. -</p><p>Filippo, dal canto suo, era contento di questa cosa, perché con Elia aveva instaurato un rapporto particolare, che forse andava oltre l’amicizia, non lo vedeva più come un semplice coinquilino, ma sapeva che tra di loro qualcosa di più non ci sarebbe mai potuto essere, perché Elia era sempre circondato da ragazze che gli morivano dietro, era proprio un rubacuori quel ragazzo dai capelli scuri che sorrideva sempre, e il suo gay radar, che con Martino ai tempi aveva funzionato, con Elia sembrava essersi ‘rotto’, c’era un qualcosa in Elia che gli sembrava strano, non era come tutti gli altri ragazzi etero che conosceva, qualcosa in lui era diverso e aveva bisogno di capire.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saranno passati anche 10 anni,ma il caro Giovanni Garau é ancora rimasto il Mago dell'Amore,ha sorpreso tutti quella notte ed é stato a sua volta sorpeso da qualcuno...<br/>Qualche coppia é scoppiata,altre si sono formate,ma per saperne di più rimanete sintonizzati e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate...<br/>A presto,<br/>Claire</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Il Coraggio di Elia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUNEDI’ 9 NOVEMBRE 2020 ORE 17:30</p><p> </p><p>Dopo qualche mese dalla vacanza in Salento, come aveva già accennato diverse volte,Elia si era deciso ad affrontare finalmente suo padre una volta per tutte e dirgli che sarebbe andato via da quella casa,aveva già trovato una nuova sistemazione presso la casa del fratello di una sua compagna di scuola, il quale aveva delle stanze vuote da affittare, e non avrebbe avuto ) nemmeno bisogno di tanti soldi, poiché alle bollette avrebbe provveduto la madre di lui, gli servivano solo i soldi per fare la spesa, per potersi pagare i trasporti e qualcosa per gli studi che avrebbe voluto fare. Suo padre aveva accettato, anche se non era tanto convinto dall’idea che suo figlio andasse a vivere da solo con un altro ragazzo, ma a Elia di questo non gliene fregava più nulla, non ne poteva più di sentirsi oppresso dalle idee di suo padre, voleva scappare, cambiare aria, anzi avrebbe addirittura preferito cambiare città, pur di non continuare a vivere quell’incubo.<br/>
Dopo aver preso i soldi e aver ascoltato le ultime raccomandazioni di suo padre…<br/>
“Che palle questo… Ancora? Ma l’ha capito che ormai c’ho 19 anni, non sono più un bambino e ‘ste cose le so già da ‘n pezzo? Ogni volta col solito pippone” pensava Elia, mentre suo padre continuava con il suo discorso, dopodiché Elia portò fuori dalla porta due valigie e un borsone, dove aveva cercato di inserire più cose possibili e salutò suo padre sull’uscio; una volta chiusa la porta, si voltò e con un’espressione di chi si sente finalmente un po’ più libero, rivolse un dito medio a tutto quello che era stato il suo passato, come un vaffanculo a tutto il male che aveva vissuto. Ora era arrivato il momento di cominciare un nuovo percorso, una nuova vita, non vedeva l’ora di entrare a casa Sava, dove era già stato diverse volte per fare quelli che Filippo aveva definito ‘sopralluoghi delle varie stanze e degli spazi comuni’ e ad alcune serate dove c’erano tutti gli amici del Kennedy.<br/>
Elia scese le scale, chiuse la porta del palazzo dietro di sé ed uscì fuori, fumò una sigaretta e si mise ad aspettare l’autobus che lo avrebbe portato verso la sua nuova casa. Una volta salito scrisse un messaggio a Filippo per informarlo che stava per arrivare da lui con le valigie e che non vedeva l’ora. Filippo era in salotto quando ricevette il messaggio e appena gli arrivò con un sorriso sulle labbra gli rispose che lo avrebbe aspettato e lo avrebbe aiutato volentieri con i bagagli. Nel frattempo si precipitò in cucina e preparò qualcosa per dargli il benvenuto, un caffè e dei cornetti caldi, così da poterlo mettere subito a suo agio. Qualche minuto dopo sentì il campanello suonare e andò a cliccare il tasto per aprire il cancello, poi appena Elia bussò alla porta, andò subito ad accoglierlo, con un abbraccio caloroso e dicendo col suo solito tono scherzoso:<br/>
“Prego, benvenuto, si accomodi pure signor Santini, ora le mostro subito la casa.”<br/>
Elia sorrise e ribatté. “Grazie mille Filì, sai sempre come farmi ridere.’’<br/>
Filippo prese una delle valigie e lo aiutò a portarle in camera, quella che era di sua madre, le lasciarono in un angolo e poi lo invitò a tornare in salotto dove portò il caffè e i cornetti, Elia scherzando disse: “oggi niente tisanina?”<br/>
“Veramente le ho finite, e ne devo fare rifornimento, magari nei prossimi giorni possiamo andare insieme al supermercato così scegli qualcosa che piace pure a te e facciamo la spesa per tutta la settimana.” Rispose Filippo.<br/>
“Va bene” disse Elia.</p><p>Elia non mangiava un cornetto così buono da un sacco di tempo, e pure quel caffè aveva un qualcosa che gli sembrava diverso, tutto gli sembrava diverso, forse perché era fatto davvero con amore. Si sentiva meglio, più leggero e gli piaceva questa sensazione.<br/>
Filippo, come gli aveva promesso qualche mese prima, aveva messo davvero un proiettore in salotto e aveva sistemato tutta casa, nonostante la nomea di essere un padrone di casa con uno strano senso dell’ordine. Il balcone era circondato dalle piantine di Eleonora, e sotto al gazebo c’era il tavolino con le sedie dove si potevano trascorrere dei piacevoli pomeriggi e organizzare serate con gli amici.<br/>
A Elia quella casa piaceva proprio tanto, e non gli occorse molto tempo per ambientarsi al meglio, le serate film in salotto con Filippo erano piacevoli, qualche volta invitavano i Contrabbandieri a cena, spesso veniva solo Martino quando aveva bisogno di parlare e confrontarsi con Filippo riguardo Niccolò, che qualche volta aveva dei periodi difficili ) dovuti al disturbo, nonostante stessero insieme da tanto c’erano comunque dei momenti in cui lui non sapeva comportarsi e nemmeno le medicine erano d’aiuto; qualche volta anche Elia entrava nella discussione, essendo comunque a casa tutti i giorni visto che aveva scelto di prendersi un anno di pausa e non andare subito all’università, mentre quasi tutti gli altri avevano iniziato i primi corsi da matricole. Martino era entrato a Medicina e Niccolò, grazie all’appoggio sia del suo ragazzo che dei suoi genitori, aveva deciso di iscriversi al Conservatorio per proseguire gli studi di pianoforte, quello strumento che tanto amava e che lo aiutava a stare bene e rilassarsi. Filippo ed Elia erano davvero contenti per lui, il ragazzo non lo aveva ancora detto agli amici di Martino, voleva trovare il momento giusto per farlo, magari durante una delle tante serate insieme, quindi il roscio chiese di non dire niente a nessuno e che nelle sere successive si sarebbero visti tutti al baretto dove Niccolò ne avrebbe parlato. Elia e Filippo glielo promisero, mentre nel frattempo sorseggiavano una tisana.</p><p> </p><p>***** Qualche mese dopo *****</p><p> </p><p>Era pomeriggio, e Filippo era tornato a casa dopo essere andato al corso di Fotografia, appena entrato in casa aveva pronunciato più volte il nome di Elia per capire se fosse in casa oppure se era uscito per conto suo, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta. Iniziò a girare per casa: prima in cucina, poi in salone, poi in terrazza per vedere se riusciva a trovarlo e magari lui non l’aveva sentito chiamare, ma nulla. Elia non era nemmeno in bagno. Mentre si dirigeva verso la sua stanza, passò accanto a quella di Elia e restò fermo lì per qualche secondo per capire se fosse dentro o meno, si avvicinò e cercò di sentire, magari stava parlando al telefono e per questo non aveva risposto, ma restò stupito da ciò che proveniva da quella stanza. Si sentiva Elia piangere e singhiozzare, era evidente che il ragazzo non stava bene ed era successo qualcosa, provò a bussare lentamente e a muovere la maniglia, ma la stanza era chiusa a chiave e poi con un tono visibilmente preoccupato chiese:<br/>
“Elia tutto bene? È successo qualcosa?”<br/>
Il ragazzo dall’altra stanza si asciugò le lacrime con la maglietta e rispose: “Per favore, potresti lasciarmi da solo? Adesso non ho voglia di parlarti.”<br/>
Filippo, sebbene avrebbe voluto entrare subito in quella stanza per capirci qualcosa in più ed aiutare Elia, con cui si stava creando un rapporto speciale, decise di rispettare questa scelta e disse “va bene, tornerò più tardi se vuoi, lo sai che io sono sempre qui se hai bisogno, posso fare qualsiasi cosa per te.”<br/>
“Va bene, grazie Filì!”<br/>
Dopo più di mezz’ora, Filippo era da solo in cucina, aveva fumato una sigaretta e riscaldato l’acqua per preparare una tisana per sé e anche per Elia, che proprio in quel momento aveva sentito riaprire la porta.<br/>
Filippo si diresse verso la stanza con in mano il vassoio che conteneva due tazze con le tisane, bussò di nuovo alla porta ed Elia gli disse che poteva entrare, non stava più piangendo, ma aveva comunque un viso molto triste.<br/>
“Come va adesso?” Chiese Filippo.<br/>
“Leggermente meglio, ma ho bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare la cosa”<br/>
“Ti ho portato la tisana che abbiamo comprato insieme, quella rilassante alla malva e fiori d’arancio, visto che so che ti piace ho pensato che potesse farti bene in questo momento...”<br/>
“Grazie del pensiero, apprezzo veramente, e sì mi ci vuole proprio.”<br/>
“Ma cos’è successo? Qualcosa ti turba? È qualcosa di grave? Non ti avevo mai sentito così disperato prima, cioè se ne vuoi parlare, lo sai che io sono qui ad ascoltarti e dare un consiglio se ti serve.”<br/>
“Tutta colpa di mio padre Filì, è sempre lui il mio problema e stavolta ha veramente esagerato... me so rotto er cazzo de sta situazione de merda! Oggi so’ andato là perché avevo bisogno dei soldi per l’affitto e perché volevo prendere altre mie cose che avevo lasciato, dei libri e qualche altro vestito, la mia play e il pc portatile che usavo per scuola e lui s’è messo ad urlare, non mi voleva dare più niente, manco voleva che io venissi a vivere qui con te, solo perché sei un ragazzo e sei più grande di me.”<br/>
“E questo cosa c’entra, scusami?”<br/>
“Eh, perché te non lo conosci Filì, è un omofobo del cazzo, è un violento. Sin da quando ero piccolo ha messo le mani addosso a mia madre e pure a me, ci diceva le peggio cose solo perché tornava stressato ed arrabbiato da lavoro. Non so quante volte da piccolo mi nascondevo in camera mia per fuggire da lui e lo sentivo inveire contro mia madre, strattonava pure lei, le faceva del male, anche psicologicamente, e noi restavamo in silenzio per paura che potessero peggiorare le cose. Mia madre ad un certo punto non ce l’ha fatta più e l’ha lasciato, ha chiesto la separazione ed è andata via di casa, lontano da Roma, a Bologna e adesso lì è più serena e ha un nuovo compagno. Io riesco a sentirla spesso, ma posso farlo solo se so che mio padre è fuori casa, altrimenti andrebbe fuori di testa, ma io sono dovuto rimanere qui perché ero minorenne e non potevo ancora decidere per me stesso, e da quando se n’è andata, mio padre sembrava pentito, cambiato.”<br/>
Si interruppe per qualche secondo, facendo dei respiri profondi ed evitare di crollare di nuovo, poi riprese il racconto. Ormai era un fiume in piena.<br/>
“È stato un incubo veramente, forse è proprio per questo che ho iniziato a fumare erba e a farmi qualche bevuta ogni tanto, mi faceva stare meglio, un qualcosa che mi aiutava a ‘dimenticare’ la situazione di merda in cui vivevo, dalla quale volevo scappare ma non potevo. Spesso e volentieri quando proprio non ce la facevo a tornare in quella casa, chiedevo a Giovanni o a qualcuno di classe mia se poteva ospitarmi per la notte o addirittura per qualche giorno, ma ho sempre inventato le peggio scuse, mi inventavo viaggi improvvisi per lavoro, casa da ristrutturare, i vicini molesti, di tutto perché non volevo che i miei amici sapessero di questa cosa, io me ne vergognavo e me ne vergogno ancora un sacco, anche se so che non ho io la colpa di tutto questo, è lui quello sbagliato ed è lui che ha un problema di rabbia a gestire, a controllare le mani; anche oggi io non gli avevo chiesto più di tanto e guarda lui che m'ha fatto." Disse, mostrando a Filippo il braccio con un evidente livido, provocato da una stretta di mano troppo forte.<br/>
"Cazzo Elí, guarda che t'ha combinato, vado subito a prendere qualcosa per alleviare la cosa altrimenti ti rimangono i segni."<br/>
Filippo andò in bagno, nella cassetta dei medicinali e prese una pomata per contusioni, passò anche per la cucina e prese del ghiaccio e un panno da potergli poi appoggiare sul braccio.<br/>
Tornò da Elia seduto sul letto e prima gli mise il ghiaccio e con il panno asciugò e poi inizio a mettere la crema, massaggiando (gli fece un massaggio) per stenderla al meglio. Dopodiché si mise anche lui seduto sul letto e lo abbracciò. Voleva consolarlo, dopo averlo sentito raccontare tutte quelle cose bruttissime che aveva passato, voleva trovare un modo che non fosse il fumo o l'alcool per aiutarlo a dimenticare ancora e a calmarsi.<br/>
Dopo quel caldo abbraccio si era creata una certa atmosfera in quella stanza e le labbra di Filippo sfiorano quelle di Elia, un bacio innocente, quasi insignificante, ma forse no.<br/>
Elia ringraziò il ragazzo, dicendo: "è ciò che desideravo in questo momento, mi ha fatto bene".<br/>
Filippo rimase sorpreso, non si aspettava che lui avrebbe gradito ed Elia in quel momento aveva un sorriso stampato in faccia, si sentiva tranquillo e allora iniziò di nuovo a parlare.</p><p>"Sai Filippo, io ho sempre avuto dei dubbi sulla mia sessualità, anche se non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno dei miei amici ma dopo le discussioni con Martino e il suo coming out a scuola con gli altri Contrabbandieri, quando ci aveva presentato Niccolò quella mattina a Bracciano e quando era preoccupato perché aveva scoperto del suo disturbo, in tutti quei momenti anche io ho iniziato effettivamente a chiedermi cosa mi piacesse davvero, ci ho sempre scherzato sopra dicendo ‘Mi sa che non ho capito un cazzo nella vita’ però era proprio vero sai? Ora questo ‘bacio’, chiamiamolo così, mi ha aperto gli occhi su chi sono e cosa voglio,non fraintendermi le ragazze mi piacciono ancora eh...”<br/>
“Sicuro?” Scherzò Filippo, con un sorriso divertito.<br/>
“Sicuro, però ti confesso che mi è capitato di provare qualcosa per un ragazzo, un tizio che ho conosciuto una sera in discoteca, e la cosa mi faceva sentire strano. Ci sto lavorando e ho capito che ho bisogno di fare esperienza altrimenti non saprò mai cosa mi piace veramente e cosa no.<br/>
“E ora lo sai?”<br/>
“Forse... cioè evidentemente mi piacciono tutte e due le cose, Alfa e Beta. Però grazie mille veramente Filippo, grazie. Aveva ragione Martino quando diceva che eri il suo guru, hai la capacità di far parlare la gente, cioè oggi sto tirando fuori così tante cose di me stesso e mi sento molto meglio.”<br/>
Filippo non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, era felice per quello che aveva appena sentito perché lui era sempre stato segnatamente attratto da Elia, lo ammirava in silenzio, ma non sapeva mai come comportarsi con lui perché non voleva risultare fuori luogo o dargli fastidio, ma adesso che aveva saputo questa cosa diede un altro bacio ad Elia, questa volta un po' più lungo di qualche secondo e il ragazzo ricambiò, ricambiando quell'abbraccio che c'era stato poco prima.<br/>
Per Elia quel giorno era diventato memorabile e aveva segnato un nuovo inizio, adesso voleva lasciarsi tutta quella merda che aveva vissuto alle spalle e iniziare a vivere una vita nuova.</p><p>***<br/>
Passò una settimana da quei baci e la complicità tra i due ragazzi aumentava sempre di più: quando la sera guardavano i film sul divano se ne stavano spesso abbracciati, si accarezzavano le mani, condividevano birra e popcorn e ridevano di gusto. Si vedeva proprio che Elia era un'altra persona, anche quando preparavano i pranzi o le cene c'era sempre amore nell'aria e fu proprio quel nuovo Elia, durante una cena che aveva preparato per Filippo, mentre lui era stato via per tutto il pomeriggio, che con un grande coraggio parlò.<br/>
"Filippo, stasera ho preparato questa cena per te perché avevo intenzione di dirti una cosa, una cosa molto seria e importante."<br/>
"Dimmi tutto, Santini!" Scherzò Filippo.<br/>
"Filippo, io voglio che tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni tra noi non sia solo una cosa così, frivola, uno scherzo... io voglio davvero che diventi un qualcosa di concreto, una certezza per la mia vita, voglio che stiamo insieme sul serio,Questo periodo che abbiamo vissuto insieme, soprattutto l'ultimo periodo, è stato importante e credo... no, anzi sono certo che mi sono innamorato di te,ed è reale, vero.Tu non sei solo il mio padrone di casa o il mio coinquilino e io ho bisogno di stare con te. E tu? Tu vuoi stare con me?"<br/>
Filippo lo fissò in volto per qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Certo che voglio stare con te, provo lo stesso anche io"<br/>
Entrambi si avvicinarono all’altro e si baciarono nuovamente, lasciandosi completamente andare, quasi fosse uno di quei film romantici. ❤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In questo capitolo ho voluto dare un background ad Elia che esulasse dal rapporto con i Contrabbandieri e dalla scuola...<br/>Ho voluto mostrare il suo passato e come siamo arrivati a quello che abbiamo visto nel primo capitolo.<br/>Spero che possa piacervi e che continuiate a seguire questa storia,ditemi cosa ne pensate con un commento.<br/>A presto,<br/>Claire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Partenze, Arrivi, Addii e Speranze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok sono stata assente per un pò prima di pubblicare questo capitolo, ma ci ho messo diversi giorni per scriverlo ed elaborarlo al meglio, e ringrazio la mia beta per la pazienza che ha avuto con me e per tutto l'aiuto che mi da ogni volta.<br/>Questo sarà un capitolo di passaggio prima di ritornare al presente,come si evince dallo stesso titolo i ragazzi sono alle prese con scelte importanti che determineranno il loro futuro.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>MARTEDI’ 13 LUGLIO 2021 ORE 15:30</p><p> </p><p>Esattamente un anno prima, Luchino festeggiava la fine del suo percorso scolastico, e uscendo da quell’aula dove la temperatura sfiorava i 40°, una volta scese per l’ultima volta le scale del Liceo Scientifico Kennedy, il ragazzo prese la borsa che aveva in mano, aperta, la lanciò via e pian piano iniziarono a cadere giù a fiumi una quantità infinita di fogli volanti, appunti, quaderni, di tutto, tranne la tesina che aveva deciso di portare quel giorno, quella lì la teneva stretta tra le mani perché era troppo orgoglioso del lavoro che aveva presentato e non voleva che si rovinasse per nessun motivo al mondo.</p><p>
  <strong>‘’ IL FENOMENO DE I SIMPSONS E IL LORO LINGUAGGIO COMUNICATIVO”</strong>
</p><p>Era proprio soddisfatto, perché aveva fatto lui la maggior parte dei disegni presenti all’interno della proiezione Power Point che aveva preparato, mentre altri frame erano stati presi proprio da alcuni episodi specifici dei Simpson. E anche la commissione d’esame aveva apprezzato l’originalità dell’argomento presentato, o per lo meno così gli era sembrato; anzi secondo il presidente di commissione, un professore di Storia dell’Arte venuto da fuori Lazio, fu entusiasta del progetto.</p><p>“Non avevo mai incontrato un ragazzo così dedito a una passione bella come il disegno fumettistico e di cartoni animati, vedo l’impegno con cui hai realizzato alcuni schizzi e la dedizione che hai avuto nel trovare tutti i collegamenti, anche con le materie più ostiche. Complimenti Colosio, davvero complimenti!”</p><p>Luchino ne rimase soddisfatto, non si aspettava di ricevere dei complimenti proprio dal presidente, perché con alcune domande poste dalla commissione aveva avuto delle difficoltà a trovare le parole giuste per esporre l’argomento o un altro collegamento richiesto dai professori.</p><p>All’esterno della scuola lo aspettavano i suoi amici di sempre e Silvia, che appena lo vide gli corse incontro per abbracciarlo e congratularsi perché finalmente aveva finito anche lui, in quanto poverino, aveva avuto la sfiga di essere tra le ultime lettere chiamate agli appelli – quell’anno era stata estratta la G e di conseguenza lui era capitato nel penultimo giorno, così come Eva – mentre Garau, Rametta e Santini avevano finito già la settimana prima, perché sì, la sfiga perseguitava Luchino e ci si era messo pure il weekend di mezzo a rendere ancora più lunga l’attesa di fare questo benedetto esame e scrollarsi tutta quell’ansia di dosso.</p><p>Dopo avergli dato un bacio e avergli fatto i complimenti perché anche lui era finalmente libero, Silvia chiese,</p><p> “Com’è andata allora? Sono stati stronzi o ti hanno trattato bene e ti hanno fatto poche domande?”</p><p>“Beh guarda secondo me è andata discretamente bene, il presidente era soddisfatto e alla fine mi ha fatto pure i complimenti...”</p><p>“Ah grande!” Rispose Silvia che sembrava soddisfatta per il piccolo successo del suo ragazzo.</p><p>Nel frattempo i Contrabbandieri, che avevano sentito tutto, si avvicinarono ridendo ed Elia disse: “Hai capito Luchino? Pure i complimenti dal presidente s’è pigliato!” e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.</p><p>Anche gli altri poi si avvicinarono, iniziando a dargli i soliti schiaffetti scherzosi che erano soliti dargli perché era il più piccolo del gruppo.</p><p>E proprio in quel momento Luchino pensò alle parole che Silvia gli aveva detto qualche mese prima…</p><p>
  <em>“Non vuoi che gli altri vedano che sai fare qualcosa bene? Vuoi rimanere sempre Luchino che si fa dare gli schiaffetti da tutti?”</em>
</p><p>Silvia gli aveva fatto capire che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dimostrare a tutti che un talento ce l’aveva anche lui e che non era così stupido come tutti lo descrivevano, ma il ragazzo non si sentiva ancora pronto a dimostrarlo aveva bisogno di molto esercizio, di migliorare le tecniche e le sfumature, e un giorno poi, forse, avrebbe mostrato i suoi lavori agli amici, ma per adesso era meglio di no.  </p><p>Il giorno dopo, quel Martedì 14 Luglio fu un giorno memorabile.</p><p>I ragazzi si diedero appuntamento fuori scuola, e dopo i classici saluti di tutti – chi con le pacche sulle spalle come tra i Contrabbandieri chi come le Matte con gli abbracci era arrivato il momento di festeggiare la fine di un’era, l’inizio della libertà, e se l’anno prima Edoardo e quelli di Villa avevano organizzato la memorabile battaglia dei colori, che era piaciuta a tutti, quest’anno con quel matto di Galvani come rappresentante d’istituto era toccato alla battaglia dei gavettoni, palloncini pieni d’acqua, bottigliette, secchi, bicchieri, qualsiasi cosa era stata riempita pur di divertirsi. Qualcuno aveva installato uno stereo con delle casse da cui riecheggiavano ovunque le parole di Jovanotti con ‘’L’estate Addosso” e al momento del ritornello ecco che le Matte, la cui passione del karaoke era ormai nota a tutti, iniziarono a ballare tutte insieme e ad urlare il ritornello:</p><p>
  <strong>“PRIMA CHE IL VENTO SI PORTI VIA TUTTO E CHE SETTEMBRE CI PORTI UNA STRANA FELICITÀ PENSANDO AI CIELI INFUOCATI AI BREVI AMORI INFINITI…”</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Ed ecco che, in quel momento tutti si fermarono e insieme tutti abbracciati, come quando alla festa di fine anno avevano cantato “I migliori anni” di Renato Zero.</p><p>
  <strong>“RESPIRA QUESTA LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA L’ESTATE È LA LIBERTAAAAAAAAA NANANANANANANANANANANA.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*****************************************************</strong>
</p><p>Come dimenticare quei momenti così belli e spensierati? Era passato un anno e Luchino ancora sorrideva ricordando quel giorno, e soprattutto ricordando il momento in cui, alla fine di luglio uscirono le griglie dei voti per quell’anno.</p><p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p>COGNOME</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>NOME</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>ESITO FINALE DELL’ ESAME</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>PUNTEGGIO TOTALE DEFINITIVO</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>ALLAGUI</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>SANA </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>BRIGHI</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>EVA</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>82/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>CACCIOTTI</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>FEDERICA</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>65/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>COLOSIO</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>LUCA</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>72/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>GARAU</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>GIOVANNI</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>MIRABELLA</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>SILVIA        </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>90/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>RAMETTA</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>MARTINO</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>92/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>SANTINI</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>ELIA                  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>80/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p>SAVA</p>
</td>
<td>

<p>ELEONORA  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>Positivo  </p>
</td>
<td>

<p>100/Centesimi</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>Grande sorpresa per tutti! Ognuno di loro aveva più o meno calcolato il voto unendo i crediti del triennio, i voti delle tre prove scritte e il voto dell’orale secondo quanto loro pensavano di essere andati bene. E molti rimasero stupiti perché avevano preso un voto più alto di quanto si aspettassero e ciò significava che la commissione era rimasta soddisfatta.</p><p>Dopo quella mattinata decisero di festeggiare tutti insieme al Baretto, quel locale che li aveva accompagnati per tutti e cinque gli anni e dove si fermavano pure a studiare o quando entravano alla seconda e pisciavano la prima ora.</p><p>Luchino in quell’anno post maturità si era esercitato tantissimo a disegnare, aveva affinato le tecniche e ne aveva sperimentate nuove, aveva provato, oltre a disegnare personaggi di fumetti o cartoni animati, a realizzare anche dei modellini di vestiti da uomo, cominciando da jeans e maglietta fino ad arrivare a veri e propri modelli di abiti eleganti. Aveva finalmente trovato la sua strada e quell’idea che gli frullava in testa nei momenti di stupidità con gli amici sullo “stilista, colorista di cose” e dei “pinguini” era diventata ora un’idea concreta, qualcosa da poter realizzare sul serio; per fare questo bisognava iscriversi ad una scuola di moda, un’accademia, e Luchino ne aveva scelta una con sede a Milano e aveva deciso di partire, di provarci, trasferendosi lì per realizzare questo suo progetto. Restava solo un dilemma... Come dirlo ai suoi amici senza essere deriso, visto che non aveva mai mostrato loro questo suo talento? Pensò che la sua ragazza avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in questo, tramite le sue amiche, e soprattutto tramite Eva, l’unica ad avere più confidenza con i ragazzi, essendo tornata con Giovanni.</p><p>E così fu, un giorno Silvia mostrò a Eva delle foto dei bozzetti di Luca, alcuni suoi disegni, e le disse di quanto fosse bravo, di quanto fosse orgogliosa di lui e che lo faceva già da anni e che se ne era sempre vergognato, ma che adesso voleva trovare il modo di dirlo ai suoi amici perché prima o poi sarebbe dovuto partire e non poteva farlo così, senza dare loro una motivazione valida per un trasferimento a Milano. Eva rimase stupita da quel talento e disse che ci avrebbe pensato lei a parlarne a Giovanni, perché conoscendolo, sapeva che la Mamma Chioccia Garau avrebbe capito e appoggiato Luchino, che era anche il più piccolo del gruppo.</p><p>Giovanni, il giorno in cui seppe da Eva del talento nascosto di Luca, gli scrisse subito un messaggio per sapere se fosse a casa e corse subito da lui perché voleva vedere con i suoi occhi i lavori di Luca e ne rimase davvero stupito.</p><p>“Cazzo zì, sono bellissimi, mi piacciono un botto! E te se proprio un coglione!”</p><p>“Perché sarei un coglione scusami?”</p><p>“Perché non ci hai mai detto un cazzo, cioè! Posso capire se eri una pippa e allora ti vergognavi di farci vedere i tuoi disegni… Ma questi so’ veramente belli e ti giuro che vale la pena di alimentare questo tuo talento, non sprecare l’occasione Luchi’, te lo dico col cuore, veramente.”</p><p>“Grazie Gio’, mi fa piacere che ti siano piaciuti, e sì, non ho intenzione di sprecare il tempo per niente, anzi ho deciso che mi trasferisco a Milano, lì ce sta un’Accademia delle Belle Arti vorrei tanto riuscire a entrare e fare Fashion Design, vorrei poter realizzare una mia linea di abiti da uomo.”</p><p>“Bella zì, mi piace! Però comunque dovresti dirlo anche a Martino ed Elia...”</p><p>“Glielo dirò, magari organizziamo un giorno di questi, ci andiamo a prendere qualcosa al bar e ne parliamo."</p><p>Forse non era solo Luchino a voler parlare dei suoi nuovi progetti, ma c’era anche qualcun altro….</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************</p><p>LUNEDI’ 20 GIUGNO 2022 ORE 19:00</p><p> </p><p>Era ormai passato più di un anno da quando Filippo ed Elia avevano iniziato la loro relazione e tante cose erano cambiate. Elia aveva finalmente deciso il percorso di studi che voleva intraprendere e, grazie alle tante ricerche online, aveva visto che una prestigiosa scuola di cucina a Bologna, quella di Gualtiero Marchesi, offriva ai nuovi iscritti di quell’anno un prezzo davvero conveniente e lui non voleva proprio perdere quell’occasione, perché quello di lavorare in un ristorante era sempre stato il suo sogno nel cassetto; inoltre quella città per lui aveva un significato importante, in quanto avrebbe significato per lui poter finalmente rivedere e riabbracciare sua madre Valeria, che si era trasferita lì dopo molti mesi dalla separazione da suo padre, e avrebbe perciò trovato già dal primo giorno un appoggio importante. Infatti Elia l’aveva chiamata più volte e le aveva parlato dei suoi nuovi progetti, e sua madre aveva accolto la notizia con molta gioia e si era proposta di ospitarlo nella sua nuova casa dove viveva col compagno Alessio e avrebbe potuto fare esperienza lavorativa nella pizzeria dell’uomo finché il ragazzo non avesse trovato un buon alloggio a un prezzo non troppo eccessivo.</p><p>Elia era molto sereno in quel periodo, la relazione con Filippo procedeva bene, parlare con sua madre delle sue scelte sul futuro lo aveva reso ancora più soddisfatto, e aveva deciso che durante quell’estate si sarebbe trovato un lavoro per poter poi mettere dei soldi da parte per la sua formazione. Restava solo un piccolo problema: avrebbe dovuto parlarne anche con suo padre, per metterlo al corrente di ciò che stava per fare, ed Elia non era troppo contento dall’idea di doverlo rivedere di nuovo, dopo l’ultima volta prima del trasferimento e quelle parole al vetriolo che gli aveva sputato addosso, era tornato pochissime volte da lui e non voleva più sentirlo né vederlo, ma partire così senza dirgli nulla non gli sembrava giusto perché questo avrebbe potuto peggiorare ulteriormente il già precario rapporto tra di loro. Parlandone anche con Filippo, avevano deciso che si sarebbe presentato lì un pomeriggio con sua zia Marta, sorella del padre, insieme anche a Filippo ritenendo ormai giunto il momento di presentarglielo.</p><p>Magari la presenza di sua zia avrebbe calmato un po’ le acque e reso il tutto un po’ più semplice per lui, lei lo faceva sentire al sicuro, era stato così sin da bambino, tanto che Elia non aveva avuto nessun problema a parlarle della sua sessualità, anzi, il giorno in cui le aveva presentato Filippo lei ne era stata contenta, perché vedeva suo nipote finalmente felice, e sapeva bene che suo fratello Luigi non era affatto un angelo e aveva reso la sua vita e quella di sua cognata Valeria abbastanza difficile.</p><p>Era passata qualche settimana ed era finalmente arrivato quel giorno. Elia e sua zia si erano dati appuntamento sotto casa di lei e con la sua auto avevano raggiunto la palazzina dove viveva suo padre. Era nervoso, Filippo gli sfiorava la mano e gli diceva di fare dei respiri lenti, tutto pur di farlo calmare e prepararlo a quell’incontro che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita. Anche sua zia aveva fatto lo stesso, e una volta parcheggiata l’auto, scese lei per prima per andare a bussare; i due ragazzi, ancora in macchina, si scambiarono un tenero bacio, prima di scendere dall’auto, si presero nuovamente per mano e rimasero così per tutto il tempo, fino ad arrivare alla porta di quella casa.</p><p>Ed ecco, la porta dell’appartamento si aprì lentamente e spuntò la figura di suo padre.</p><p>‘’Avanti!”</p><p>Elia stava tremando, aveva ancora paura di quella figura, nonostante da anni avesse smesso di vederla ogni giorno, ricordava ancora con dolore tutti i terribili momenti passati in quella maledetta casa. Filippo continuava a tenerlo per mano e insieme varcarono la soglia di casa dietro sua zia Marta. L'uomo era già a conoscenza di questo incontro, per evitare inutili scenate, Marta aveva preferito avvertirlo che il figlio aveva intenzione di presentarsi lì per comunicargli una notizia importante. Suo padre prese la parola, con tono visibilmente infastidito.</p><p>Allora? Che cos’è questa cosa così ‘importante’ che dovresti dirmi? Potevi venire da solo no? Mica c’hai ancora bisogno della babysitter che ti accompagna? Sei grande abbastanza da prenderti da solo le tue responsabilità, non puoi sempre avere uno dietro che ti sta appresso per ogni cosa…”</p><p>Filippo aveva una faccia inorridita sentendo quel tono così strafottente, ma cercava di mascherarlo e nel frattempo guardò il suo ragazzo, non intendeva staccarsi nemmeno per un secondo da lui, sapeva che aveva bisogno di supporto e voleva dimostrarglielo.</p><p>Sua zia prese la parola. “Luigi stai calmo e fallo almeno parlare, non siamo neanche arrivati e già inizi ad attaccarlo… Ascolta almeno cos’ha da dirti e poi potrai dire la tua.”</p><p>“Eh vabbè sentiamo ‘sta grande novità! Intanto però mi spieghi pure perché da quando sei entrato non hai lasciato manco per un momento la mano di quest’altro tipo qua, tutto agghindato, biondino, che manco so chi diamine é...”</p><p>“Ti ho detto di stare calmo!” Incalzò di nuovo sua zia vedendo che suo fratello si stava già inalberando.</p><p>I due iniziarono a discutere tra loro; Elia era nervoso, guardò prima verso Filippo, che gli fece un segno di approvazione, per dirgli sì, è arrivato il momento, fallo! Prese un coraggio assurdo e disse, urlando per sovrastare la voce di entrambi.</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>È IL MIO RAGAZZO! VA BENE?”</strong>
</p><p>Nella stanza calò il silenzio ed Elia continuò. “Gli tengo la mano quanto cazzo mi pare, non sta più a te decidere cosa devo o non devo fare… E adesso se mi fai parlare bene altrimenti me ne vado. E non mi vedrai mai più, né in questa casa, né in giro per Roma!”</p><p>In quel momento, Filippo, palesemente spaventato, lasciò la mano del suo ragazzo, ma gli rimase affianco.</p><p>“Stai a scherza’? Elì dimme che stai a scherza’.”</p><p>“No! Manco un po’!”</p><p>Poi si girò verso Filippo dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Persino lui, nonostante la sfuriata, capì che baciarlo sulla bocca fosse un po’ troppo e voleva evitare che suo padre sbroccasse in modo eccessivo, facendo del male a qualcuno e dimostrandosi per quello che era sempre stato.</p><p>“Nun ce posso crede Elì, questa cosa qui proprio no eh...”</p><p>“E non ti ho nemmeno detto ancora tutto eh, magari se me fai finire di parlare ti spiego bene come stanno le cose.”</p><p>“E che mi vuoi dire de più? Già mi stai ammazzando così...”</p><p>“No papà, non che non ho finito. Io ho finalmente preso una decisione buona nella mia vita e mi sono presentato stasera qui apposta per dirtelo, perché potevo benissimo partire, lasciare Roma e non dirti un cazzo!”</p><p>“In che senso lasciare Roma eh?”</p><p>“Si, pa’ me ne vado da qui, parto dopo l’estate per Bologna, vado a studiare lì e forse ci rimango pure per lavorare, non so se e quando ritornerò a Roma”</p><p>“Come a Bologna? Elì ma che cazzo stai a dì stasera? Te sei bevuto il cervello?”</p><p>“Sono serissimo, cazzo… Se ti dico che parto per Bologna, significa che parto per Bologna e basta, ok?”</p><p>“Te lo sapevi ve’?” disse, rivolgendosi alla sorella, che aveva ascoltato tutta la conversazione.</p><p>“Si, me lo ha già detto da un sacco di tempo e io sono d’accordo con lui. È per la sua felicità, per il suo bene, per il suo futuro. E se è felice lui lo sono pure io!”</p><p>“Scommetto che te ne vai proprio a Bologna perché ce sta tu madre.”</p><p>“E se anche fosse? Non vedo quale sia il problema.”</p><p>“Il problema è che lei là s’è fatta n’altra vita e forse manco ti vuole vedere, non ne vuole più sapere niente di noi, di te, come ha fatto con me.”</p><p>“Ti assicuro che non è cosi, lei lì sta bene ed è disposta anche ad ospitarmi.”</p><p>“Ah bene, vedo che vi divertite a fare le cose alle mie spalle! È già tutto pronto, tutto deciso...”</p><p>“No pa’, non si tratta di farlo alle tue spalle, si tratta del fatto che lei a me ce tiene e me supporta in tutto e per tutto e te invece stai a fa’ lo stronzo come sempre e non mi fai manco finire di parlare per spiegare.”</p><p>“Ah io so lo stronzo? Allora sai lo stronzo mo’ che te dice? Che è meglio se te ne vai e nun te fai più vedere qui, tanto vedo che é già tutto deciso e che senza di me stai pure meglio.”</p><p>Gli fece con la mano il gesto di andare verso la porta. Elia non fu per niente deluso da quell’atteggiamento così odioso, ma per lo meno adesso si sentiva un peso in meno addosso perché era finalmente riuscito a parlarci.</p><p>“Va bene, me ne vado, ma almeno so’ contento perché ‘no stronzo de meno in questa vita è sempre meglio”</p><p>Elia voltò le spalle a suo padre, prese di nuovo per mano Filippo, e stavolta lo fece, quel gesto eroico e simbolico che prima aveva evitato per paura e che adesso rappresentava il culmine di quella serata andata male, lo guardò per l’ultima volta negli occhi e poi diede un bacio in bocca al suo ragazzo, lungo ed appassionato, per dimostrare a suo padre che lui era un ragazzo libero e non gliene fregava più un cazzo dei suoi giudizi.</p><p>Elia e Filippo corsero giù per le scale ridendo, mentre sua zia era rimasta ancora all’interno dell’appartamento e aveva osservato imperterrita tutta la scena.</p><p>Prima di andare via decise di prendere la parola un’ultima volta:</p><p>“Sei proprio pessimo Lui’” e con un’espressione di disprezzo chiuse la porta e raggiunse i due ragazzi che la stavano aspettando all’uscita del palazzo vicino all’auto, entrambi ancora col sorriso sulle labbra.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>SABATO 17 SETTEMRE 2022 ORE 19:30</p><p> </p><p>L’estate stava per finire e alcune cose erano cambiate. Per Elia si stavano concludendo i tre mesi di stagione estiva che aveva fatto presso un ristorante del centro di Roma mentre per Luca continuava il periodo di esercitazione in vista del test all’accademia.</p><p>Era finalmente arrivata la sera in cui Elia e Luchino avrebbero dovuto entrambi parlare ai loro amici della nuova esperienza che stavano per iniziare. Nel frattempo, in quel periodo qualcun’altro era tornato da una vacanza che sembrava infinita, Eleonora ed Edoardo erano rientrati dall’America da qualche giorno dopo il loro anno sabatico e avevano scombussolato un po’ i piani degli altri. Elia aveva dovuto lasciare casa Sava con qualche giorno di anticipo, ma per fortuna Filippo lo aveva già aiutato a preparare le valigie e i pacchi per la partenza, che sarebbe stata la settimana successiva, e gli aveva trovato una sistemazione momentanea da un suo caro amico, conosciuto alla Gay Street, e quindi un problema era risolto, ma ce ne sarebbero stati altri di lì a poco. </p><p>Anche Luchino si stava mentalmente preparando il discorso da fare ai suoi amici quella sera al Baretto, aiutato da Silvia, che appoggiava il suo ragazzo in tutto ed era contenta che finalmente lui avesse scelto la sua strada; in effetti anche lei in quel periodo aveva tante idee che le frullavano per la testa, ma non voleva offuscare la mente di Luca troppo impegnato nel suo obiettivo di stupire gli amici.</p><p>L’incontro al Baretto era fissato un’ora dopo ed Elia era agitatissimo, non sapeva come i suoi amici avrebbero preso la notizia: non era preoccupato di dover comunicare il suo imminente trasferimento, ciò che lo spaventava di più era il fatto che si fosse finalmente deciso a fare coming out. In fondo i ragazzi continuavano a insistere sul fatto che fosse l’unico dei Contrabbandieri ancora single, sapevano che non gli piacesse più Sana – per la gioia della ragazza che aveva vissuto la sua cotta con un certo imbarazzo – ma a quel punto non riuscivano a spiegarsi come avesse più volte rifiutato le avances della Covitti. Era diventato ormai troppo difficile continuare a nasconderlo, si sentiva quindi in dovere di dirglielo, e pensò che sicuramente sarebbe stato più facile con loro, che sarebbe andata meglio rispetto a ciò che era accaduto con suo padre. Aveva solo bisogno di capire come fare, perché era sempre molto insicuro quando si trattava di questo, forse proprio Filippo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ORE 20:30</p><p> </p><p>Era arrivata l’ora X, ecco che i Contrabbandieri entravano al baretto, rilevato da un team di ragazzi che ne avevano preso la gestione (che adesso aveva una nuova gestione fatta di un team di soli giovani), tra cui una loro vecchia conoscenza.</p><p>Elia aveva ‘prenotato’ il tavolo, aspettava solo che i ragazzi arrivassero e aveva chiesto a Filippo di accompagnarlo, di rimanere lì con lui anche quando ci sarebbero stati tutti. Giovanni, Luca e Martino arrivarono dopo qualche minuto ed Elia gli fece cenno col braccio per farsi vedere e far capire che già aveva preso i posti, i ragazzi lo raggiunsero e si misero a sedere.</p><p>“Bella Elì!” Lo salutò Giovanni, Martino e Luca, con il loro solito saluto con il pugno,nel frattempo arrivò il cameriere per prendere le ordinazioni, passandole alla bartender dietro al bancone: li aveva visti arrivare, ma non era andata a salutarli, voleva far loro una sorpresa più tardi.</p><p>“Per me un Negroni!” Disse Luca.</p><p>“Io uno Spritz!” disse Giovanni.</p><p>“Vada per lo Spritz pure per me...” disse Martino.</p><p>“Per me un Mojito, anzi due, uno pure per lui.” Disse Elia, indicando Filippo.</p><p>“Volete la formula aperitivo con qualche stuzzichino o preferite ordinare altro, non so panini, cose così?”</p><p>“Facciamo aperitivo dai...</p><p>Elia aspettò che il cameriere si allontanasse per poter parlare. “Allora ragazzi io vi ho fatto venire qui stasera perché vorrei parlarvi di alcune cose importanti, di alcuni cambiamenti che ci saranno nella mia vita da ora in poi e di un’altra cosa che mi preme molto dirvi, perché fino ad ora ve l’ho sempre tenuto nascosto.”</p><p>“Che succede?” Chiese Giovanni, che aveva un tono visibilmente preoccupato.</p><p>“Problemi con tuo padre?” Chiedeva Martino.</p><p>Poi ecco che arrivò Luca, che col suo solito tono ingenuo e u po’ scherzosamente disse:</p><p>“Cos’è sei frocio pure te?” Sapendo che ormai Martino non si sarebbe offeso, perché aveva imparato a conoscere l’ingenuità del suo amico, e nemmeno Filippo se la sarebbe presa poi più di tanto, perché tra loro c’era confidenza e gli voleva bene.</p><p>Ci fu una risata generale, Elia e Filippo si guardarono e nel mentre Elia riprese a parlare con un tono sorridente.</p><p>“No, non sono frocio, ma diciamo che ti ci sei quasi avvicinato Luchì...”</p><p>“‘n che senso?”</p><p>“Nel senso che non sono omosessuale, ma nell’ultimo periodo ho provato dei sentimenti nuovi, mai provati prima e mi sto frequentando con un ragazzo.</p><p>” “Ah quindi sei bisessuale giusto?” E guardò sia Elia che Filippo.</p><p>“Si Luchì!” Sisse orgoglioso Elia, aggiungendo “quindi ora potete anche smetterla di fare gli stronzi con me facendomi notare che le ragazze mi corteggiano e io le rifiuto, perché in realtà come avete scoperto è che adesso mi sento felice con il mio ragazzo e non mi va di vedere altre persone, maschi o femmine che siano.”</p><p>“Ma è una cosa bella Elì, perché non ci hai mai detto niente?” Disse Giovanni.</p><p><em>Ah il saggio Garau, sai sempre trovare le parole giuste </em>pensò Elia, guardandolo con un sorriso grato.</p><p>“Scommetto che tu lo sapevi e non ci hai mai detto niente perché volevi mantenere il segreto” disse Giovanni, riferendosi a Filippo.</p><p>Filippo palesemente in difficoltà. “Beh sapevo sapevo, diciamo più o meno eh, perché mi è capitato qualche sera di confrontarmi con Elia sulla comunità LGBT, sul Gay Center, con cui sto collaborando in quest’ultimo periodo, diciamo che qualche dubbio m’era venuto pure a me...”</p><p><em>Ah, ingenui! Se solo sapeste la verità, se sapeste che il ragazzo di Elia sono proprio io, che sto qua davanti ai vostri occhi, che vorrei urlarlo al mondo ma non posso perché devo rispettare la sua volontà </em>erano i pensieri di Filippo mentre continuava il suo discorso.</p><p>"Poi una sera, eravamo entrambi un po’ brilli dopo aver trascorso una serata a bere con amici miei, e quando siamo tornati a casa, così da un momento all’altro, sarà stato l’effetto dell’alcool, Elia me lo ha confessato e c’è stato pure un mezzo bacio, ma ‘na cosa così eh, insignificante, ripeto eravamo entrambi ubriachi e per lui non ha significato nulla, però mi ha stupito il suo coming out così all’improvviso, in un momento di ‘delirio’. Ma poi vi assicuro che non c’è stato più niente, anzi abbiamo continuato la nostra vita normale da coinquilini”.</p><p>Filippo aveva mentito a tutti, ma a fin di bene, perché sapeva quanto Elia avesse sofferto, e non voleva causargli altri problemi con i suoi amici.</p><p>Elia gli sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino, come una sorta di ringraziamento.</p><p>Nel frattempo erano arrivate le bibite ed Elia continuò con il suo discorso. “Comunque regà, io non vi ho chiamato qui stasera per dirvi questo, non si trattava solo del mio coming out ma di altro... anzi adesso viene la cosa importante, il cambiamento di cui parlavo.”</p><p>“Dicci tutto!” Disse Martino.</p><p>“Va bene. Come voi sapete dopo la fine del liceo mi sono preso un anno sabatico no? Ecco, durante quel lungo anno sono successe tante cose, veramente troppe, ho pensato un sacco al mio futuro e a cosa volessi effettivamente fare e alla fine ho preso questa importante decisione…”</p><p>CI fu un momento di silenzio assoluto, una tensione nell’aria.</p><p>“Mi trasferisco a Bologna da mia madre, lascio Roma per un bel po’ e vado a studiare lì, ci rimarrò anche a lavorare.”</p><p> “E cosa vorresti fare?” Chiese Giovanni incuriosito.</p><p>“Ho trovato una buona accademia di cucina lì e mi sono iscritto ai corsi, il mese prossimo ho il test d’ingresso, vorrei diventare chef e poi c’ho mia madre che vive lì col nuovo compagno, avrei da subito un appoggio per la casa e pure un lavoretto da poter fare, anzi quest’estate mi avete visto poco in giro proprio perché ho lavorato al centro in un ristorante, sono stato in cucina prima come lavapiatti, ma ogni tanto aiutavo il cuoco nelle preparazioni perché pure lui mi vedeva molto curioso e volenteroso.”</p><p>“Bella zì so’ proprio contento per te lo sai?” Disse Giovanni, entusiasta.</p><p>“Grazie Giò!”</p><p>“Pure a me fa piacere Elì...” aggiunse Luchino. “Anzi regà, visto che siamo in tema futuro e trasferimenti, pure io dovrei dirvi ‘na cosa importante”</p><p>“Sgancia sta bomba!” disse Martino.</p><p>“Pure io lascerò presto Roma, ma andrò ancora più lontano di te Elì, vado a Milano, c’è un test per Fashion Design allo IED di Milano. A Giovanni avevo già accennato sta cosa e gli ho fatto vedere dei lavori che ho fatto, ed è anche grazie a lui, ma soprattutto a Silvietta mia se ho finalmente preso sta decisione.”</p><p>“Grande! Finalmente ci sei riuscito!” Disse Giovanni.</p><p> “Allora io propongo un bel brindisi a Elia e Luchino” disse Filippo alzando il bicchiere verso l’alto</p><p>“A noi” dissero Elia e Luchino insieme</p><p>“Grandi rivelazioni oggi eh? Cheers!” Aggiunse Martino.</p><p>Dopo il brindisi i ragazzi continuarono a chiacchierare di cose varie: Martino raccontò di Niccolò e delle lezioni di pianoforte al Conservatorio, di quanto lui si esercitasse costantemente nella loro nuova casetta; Giovanni parlò degli esami difficili per cui stava studiando in quel periodo per Lettere e disse che Eva aveva rivisto Sana dopo un sacco di tempo e che avevano programmato un uscita come i vecchi tempi perché era tornata anche Eleonora in quei giorni, di quanto lei fosse felice per questo.</p><p>Mentre ancora discutevano Elia chiamò il cameriere per farsi portare il conto.</p><p>Ma proprio in quel momento i ragazzi ebbero l’ennesima sorpresa della serata: il cameriere tornò indietro e disse “Ragazzi il conto di staserà vi è stato offerto dal titolare.”</p><p>“In che senso dal titolare?” Chiese Elia, stupito.</p><p>“Si mi ha detto di venire qui e dirvelo, anzi tra poco vi raggiungerà per spiegarvi il motivo.”</p><p>Il cameriere si allontanò mentre continuava la sorpresa generale, i ragazzi decisero di fumarsi una sigaretta tutti insieme nell’attesa.</p><p>Qualche minuto dopo ecco che una voce da lontano li salutava.</p><p>“Ehilàààààà”</p><p>“No vabbè, non ci sto a crede” disse Elia.</p><p>“Regà ditemi che sto sognando o che è ‘no scherzo...” disse Martino.</p><p>“Ma è proprio lei?” disse Luchino.</p><p>“Si regà, ma quanto è cambiata oh, quasi quasi se non fosse stato per la voce non la riconoscevo neanche” disse Giovanni.</p><p>Filippo era l’unico rimasto in silenzio.</p><p>Ecco che la titolare era arrivata al tavolo.</p><p>“Buonasera ragazzi come state? Tutto bene? Vi ho intravisti da lontano e non potevo non offrirvi qualcosa, dopo tutto questo tempo”.</p><p>Era Federica, i ragazzi non l’avevano riconosciuta subito perché aveva perso peso ed era effettivamente cambiata tanto dopo l’esame di maturità, ma il sorriso e la sua vitalità erano rimaste invariate. Lo stupore fu generale perché nessuno si aspettava che la ragazza adesso fosse uno dei gestori del locale, che loro tanto amavano sin dai tempi del liceo. Federica, infatti, dopo un anno sabatico si era iscritta ad un corso di Mixology ed era diventata una bartender specializzata nella preparazione di cocktail e bevande alcoliche dall’aperitivo in poi, e con sé aveva coinvolto anche Mauro, quel ragazzo che aveva conosciuto anni prima al Tram Depot di Testaccio con cui era rimasta in contatto con il quale aveva poi frequentato quel corso.</p><p>Elia partì per Bologna due settimane dopo quella conversazione al bar, accompagnato da Filippo che voleva incontrare sua madre.</p><p>Poco tempo dopo di lui anche Luchino lasciò Roma.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eccoci arrivati alla fine del capitolo, auguriamo una buona fortuna ad Elia e Luchino per la loro nuova vita e ringraziamo come sempre i loro amici Contrabbandieri che sono sempre di gran supporto. Menzione speciale anche a Filippo Sava ❣</p><p>Spero che possa piacervi e che continuiate a seguire questa storia,ditemi cosa ne pensate con un commento o lasciatemi un kudos.<br/>A presto,<br/>Claire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eravamo Quattro Amici al Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>SABATO 12 GENNAIO 2030 ORE 11:30 </p><p>  </p><p>Era mattina, Eva aveva appena finito di mettere in ordine la stanza da letto e decise di mettersi sul divano del salotto e scrivere a Sana per stabilire un incontro per quel pomeriggio, essendo ormai libera da ogni impegno. Dopo quel messaggio di Capodanno, adesso sapeva anche lei quali erano le novità di Giovanni e doveva raccontarglielo, doveva parlarle di tante cose… </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>SABATO 12 GENNAIO 2030 ORE 17:30 </p><p>Eva si era preparata per l’incontro, aveva salutato Giovanni che era intento a scrivere qualcosa al pc ed era scesa di casa un po’ prima, dopo aver mandato un messaggio a Sana per confermare l’incontro al Baretto. </p><p>Prima di chiudere la porta Giovanni le disse: “Vi raggiungo più tardi, passo per salutare Sana che non la vedo da un botto di tempo.” </p><p>“Ok mandami un messaggio quando scendi allora.” </p><p>“Dove vi incontrate?” </p><p>“Al Baretto, da Fede.” </p><p>“Perfetto, ci vediamo più tardi Koalino.” </p><p>Si salutarono con un bacio ed Eva uscì. </p><p>Mezz’ora dopo, Eva si era seduta già al tavolo e aspettava l’arrivo di Sana da un momento all’altro e infatti ecco che dopo qualche minuto si sentì chiamare “Rosciaaaa!” seguito da un forte abbaio. </p><p>Era Titanus, che dalle foto sembrava un cucciolo piccolino e innocuo, ma che alla vista era un enorme cagnolone nero che Sana riusciva a mantenere a fatica al guinzaglio. </p><p>Sana era bellissima, indossava un velo azzurro chiaro, il suo colore preferito, e aveva un vestito lungo che le scivolava lungo il corpo mettendo in evidenza il suo fisico. </p><p>“Ciao Sana!” </p><p>“Vieni ho già prenotato il tavolo.” </p><p>Eva abbracciò Sana e diede una carezza a quel bellissimo cagnolone che lei riusciva a stento a mantenere per quanto fosse robusto, Titanus si mise seduto e le leccò la mano ed Eva fece un verso di chi si è subito innamorata di una tale tenerezza.  </p><p>*** </p><p>Eva era rimasta la stessa di sempre, i capelli rossi e lunghi e il sorriso smagliante. Ricambiò il suo abbraccio e si mise a sedere; poco dopo arrivò il cameriere per prendere le ordinazioni, le ragazze lo conoscevano bene, era Mauro il socio di Federica. </p><p>“Per me un estratto alla frutta” disse Sana. </p><p>“Per me invece un succo d’arancia” disse Eva. </p><p>“Perfetto, a tra poco” disse il cameriere, andando via e chiudendo il blocchetto delle ordinazioni. </p><p>“Allora Eva? Che mi racconti di bello? Quali sono queste grandi novità?” </p><p>“Beh Sana, la prima cosa è che grazie all’Università ho fatto un corso di Arabo ed è stato interessantissimo, poi lo sai sono laureata in Mediazione Linguistica e Interpretariato e adesso ho trovato questo piccolo lavoretto, in pratica sto traducendo un libro dall’inglese all’italiano per un’importante catena di librerie. Poi, lo sai che anche Giovanni sta scrivendo un libro?” </p><p>“No vabbè ma che figata!” </p><p>“Eh sì! Anzi mi ha detto di aspettare qui che più tardi ci raggiunge. E tu invece? Di te che mi racconti? Tutto bene? I tuoi stanno bene? E Rami e gli altri, che fanno?” </p><p>Disse Eva con il tono super curioso, mentre nel frattempo Mauro aveva portato le due bibite al tavolo. </p><p>“Beh come ti ho detto, dopo la Laurea in Veterinaria, ho fatto diverse domande di assunzione e dopo parecchio tempo sono stata contattata dalla Clinica Veterinaria Roma Sud, ho fatto diversi colloqui con loro, un periodo come osservatrice e tirocinante e adesso lavoro ufficialmente nel loro Pronto Soccorso che fa servizi h 24.” </p><p>“Wow!” </p><p>“Comunque i miei tutto bene, sono molto fieri di me e dei risultati che ho ottenuto in questi anni invece é Rami che li sta facendo dannare...” </p><p> <br/>“E perché?”  </p><p>“Praticamente è riuscito a prendersi quella benedetta Laurea in Social Media Manager ma con tantissimi anni fuoricorso, mente tutti i suoi amici hanno finito molto prima di lui, e poi si comporta sempre da stupido e non sa prendere decisioni importanti da solo, sembra essere rimasto un bamboccione” disse lei, con un tono un po’ stizzito. </p><p>“In che senso?” </p><p>“Beh praticamente i miei vorrebbero che lui sposasse una ragazza musulmana e incominciasse a metter su famiglia, visto che ha più di 30 anni, anche perché (e poi loro) si sono scocciati di mantenerlo ancora a casa e lui invece continua a cambiare ragazze di continuo… Figurati che ho finito prima io gli studi, laureandomi e sono pure andata a vivere da sola.” </p><p>“E dove stai adesso?” </p><p>“Praticamente all’Università ho conosciuto altre due ragazze musulmane, Esra e Aisha, facevamo tutte e tre Medicina insieme, solo che poi abbiamo scelto la specializzazione diversa, e dopo un po’ che avevamo iniziato a parlare e uscire insieme abbiamo deciso di andare a vivere insieme, abbiamo preso in affitto un appartamento in zona Ostiense senza altri coinquilini di modo che poi in casa potevamo stare anche senza l’hijab e non era un problema nemmeno dividersi le spese, soprattutto riguardo il cibo (per cosa cucinare) visto che condividevamo le stesse idee.” </p><p>“Mi fa piacere per te! Mi stavi dicendo di Rami quindi… E invece i suoi amici che fanno? Li hai più visti?” </p><p>“Sì qualche volta sì. Praticamente Driss si è sposato con una ragazza bellissima, Nadja, e poi si sono trasferiti nel suo paese di origine, a Casablanca dove lavorano insieme, Luai è rimasto a Roma e aiuta suo padre con la ditta di ristrutturazione però lui non lo vedo da tantissimo tempo, e Malik invece sai che studiava Agraria, no? E beh anche lui dopo la laurea ha trovato lavoro e si è trasferito, adesso sta a Viterbo ed è il direttore dell’Orto Botanico.”  </p><p>“Ma quindi tra te e Malik non c’è più niente?” </p><p>“No Eva, sai benissimo che non si poteva fare… Certo lui mi piaceva e io piacevo a lui, ma dopo un po’ di tempo abbiamo capito entrambi che non poteva funzionare in quel senso e siamo rimasti solo buoni amici, lui comunque veniva ancora a casa per Rami, quindi era impossibile non vedersi proprio più.” </p><p>“E quindi sei ancora single?” </p><p>“Si Eva si, sono single e mi va bene così.” </p><p>“E dopo di lui non c’è stato più nessun altro?” Incalzò Eva con fare malizioso. </p><p>“No Eva ti ho già detto di no!” </p><p>“Va bene, va bene non ti incazzare però.” </p><p>“Non mi incazzo, però lo sai bene che per me che sono musulmana è tutto diverso!” </p><p>“Vabbè dai scusami, non volevo… Comunque io non credo che tu in tutto ciò abbia notato QUESTO!” Disse Eva muovendo la mano sinistra tutta sorridente. </p><p>“ No! Non ci credooo.”  </p><p>“Siiiii, Giò mi ha chiesto di sposarlo! Sono troppo felice Sana, mi sembra di star completando un percorso iniziato tanti anni fa.” </p><p>“Oddio, e quando è successo?”  </p><p>“Ricordi la notte di Capodanno dopo che avevamo messaggiato?” </p><p>“Si che mi ricordo!” </p><p>“Eh praticamente quella stessa notte, quando ti dissi che Giovanni aveva delle novità, dopo nemmeno 10 minuti che avevamo parlato, stavamo guardando i fuochi d’artificio e ho notato che lui stava guardando me, mi ha sussurrato che questo sarebbe stato il nostro anno e all’improvviso ho sentito qualcuno alle mie spalle che mi bendava gli occhi e quando me l’hanno tolta, giuro sembrava la scena di un film: petali ovunque, palloncini, candele, in sottofondo si sentiva la musica di un pianoforte, non c’erano più gli altri inquilini del palazzo e poi boom all’improvviso ho visto lui inginocchiato con una scatolina in mano!” </p><p>“Era l’anello?” </p><p>Eva annuì, continuando a raccontare. “Così dal nulla mi ha chiesto di sposarlo. Io ero spiazzata, non sapevo che fare, però ho accettato subito perché lo amo da morire e a un certo punto ho sentito una miriade di applausi, Giovanni aveva praticamente chiamato tutti…. C’erano gli altri inquilini del palazzo, Marti e Nico, poi è arrivata Eleonora, c’erano pure Filippo ed Elia! Cioè Elia, che erano anni che non si vedeva in giro per Roma, capisci?” </p><p>“Cioè tu mi stai dicendo che Giovanni è stato capace di acchittare tutto ciò senza farsi scoprire?” </p><p>“Eh sì!” </p><p>“Il Mago dell’Amore ha colpito ancora!” E rise di gusto. </p><p>“A proposito di Giovanni, mi ha appena mandato un messaggio, sta arrivando.” </p><p>“Perfetto! Non vedo l’ora di salutarlo e di strapazzargli i riccioli.” </p><p>Qualche minuto dopo arrivò Giovanni, le aveva viste da lontano ed Eva gli aveva fatto cenno con la mano. </p><p>“Ciao Sana!” Dice col suo solito sorriso che non aveva mai perso e ogni volta che vedeva Eva gli si illuminavano i suoi bellissimi occhi blu. </p><p>"Il Mago dell'Amore ha colpito ancora! Congratulazioni Giò!" </p><p>“Ah hai già saputo allora...” </p><p>“Eh sì! Eva mi ha appena fatto vedere l’anello, sono troppo felice per voi.” </p><p>“E di chi è questo bellissimo cagnolone che si è addormentato qua sotto?” Chiede Giovanni con occhi innamorati. </p><p>“Ah lui? Questo qui è il mio dormiglione Titanus, è un cane corso che ho adottato quando era ancora un cucciolo, ora è diventato un cicciottone.” </p><p>“È proprio bello! Pure a me sono sempre piaciuti i cani, ma per problemi di spazio non ho mai potuto averne uno.” </p><p>“Beh magari se vuoi ti faccio sapere quando facciamo le iniziative di adozione alla clinica da me!” </p><p>“Daje ci sta! Sempre se tu sei d’accordo naturalmente.” disse Giovanni riferendosi ad Eva. </p><p>“Perché no? Sarebbe bello adottare un cucciolo.” </p><p>“Allora poi vi faccio sapere io dai!” </p><p>“Perfetto!”  </p><p>Giovanni si sedette accanto ad Eva e ordinò da bere per lui. </p><p>Pochi minuti dopo videro arrivare al tavolo Federica, con un vassoio contenente 4 bicchieri, e una volta lì disse: </p><p>“Facciamo un bel brindisi come ai vecchi tempi" </p><p>Aveva portato 3 bicchieri di prosecco e per Sana una bibita analcolica. </p><p>“Ah e comunque vedo che qui si sta festeggiando qualcosa...” disse Federica, incuriosita. </p><p>“Si, i nostri Gioeva si sposano!” Disse Sana. </p><p>“Grande!” disse Federica dando un cinque a Giovanni. </p><p>“Allora facciamo sì un brindisi ai vecchi tempi, ma adesso brindiamo anche a Giovanni, a Eva e all’amore!” </p><p>Un rumore di cin tra i bicchieri fece svegliare anche Titanus. </p><p>E proprio mentre brindavano ecco una voce da lontano: </p><p>“Amore, Amore, sono qui!”  </p><p>Si vedeva in lontananza una figura maschile alta e slanciata che dimenava le braccia e saltellava per farsi notare. </p><p>Federica lo chiamò e disse: </p><p>“Vieni, vieni qui.” </p><p>“Ma chi è Fede?” chiese Eva incuriosita. </p><p>“È il mio ragazzo!”  </p><p>Ci fu un “Woah” generale mentre la figura maschile era sempre più vicina. Chi poteva essere questa figura misteriosa che aveva lasciato tutti di stucco? </p><p>“Ciao amò!” disse il ragazzo misterioso.</p><p>“No vabbè”  </p><p>I due si baciarono davanti al loro. </p><p>“Ma è Chicco Rodi?” sussurrò Eva nell’orecchio di Giovanni. </p><p>“Eh a quanto pare sì, altrimenti Federica s’è trovata un sosia!” </p><p>“Che state farfugliando voi due?” Chiedeva Sana. </p><p>“No niente, una cosa che vorremmo fare stasera” si giustificò Eva. </p><p>“Raga comunque non credo ci sia bisogno di presentazioni, io e Chicco Rodi ci siamo messi insieme un paio d’anni fa”. </p><p>“Bella rega’, mi fa piacere rivedere facce belle, facce del grande Liceo Kennedy de Roma, bei tempi quelli oh, quanto me manca de fa le cazzate e de beccarme le sospensioni, ma senza di quelle non sarei stato IO il memorabile CHICCO RODI!” Disse alzando il tono di voce. “E nessuno sarebbe stato capace di entrare a scuola de notte senza de me e la mia cara valletta Martucci, quanto me mancano quelle belle feste che facevamo co’ quelli de Villa, le peggio feste in discoteca, è proprio vero oh, l’adolescenza nun te la scordi mai!” E iniziò a intonare, anzi stonare a voce piena il ritornello della canzone di Renato Zero, I migliori anni della nostra vita.</p><p>Federica applaudì al suo ragazzo e disse: “Bella questa Chì, la potresti inserire nel tuo One Man Show, che dici?” </p><p>“Dico che sei geniale amore mio!” E se la sbaciucchiò tutta. </p><p>“One Man Show?” chiese Giovanni. </p><p>“E si! Caro Garau, praticamente l’ingegneria nun faceva proprio per me, che palle tutta quella matematica, quei numeri, dopo due anni ho pisciato tutto perché non riuscivo a dare esami e mi sono iscritto al DAMS, praticamente adesso ho fatto il percorso per lavorare in TV e vorrei fare il Comico/Presentatore, tipo un moderno Brignano o un Battista va...” </p><p>“Te sei geniale! Ma lo sei sempre stato Chicco!” disse Giovanni. </p><p>Nel frattempo Sana ed Eva si erano messe a parlare con Federica, erano felicissime per lei e volevano sapere tutti i dettagli della loro storia e sapere come si erano rivisti, dopo tutto quel tempo… La risposta di Federica fu molto semplice: un giorno lui era passato al Baretto per un drink, all’inizio non l’aveva neanche riconosciuta, ma poi dopo poco era scattato il colpo di fulmine, dopo che nel periodo del liceo si erano solo dati un mezzo bacio di sfuggita a una grigliata, adesso invece era tutto vero e avevano deciso di darsi una vera occasione e di provare a stare insieme.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAA!</p><p> </p><p>Non potevo non inserire il Chicco Rodi Nazionale! ahahhaahaha Ma quanto é bello Titanus,e quanto sono innamorati i Gioeva? ❤Mi piaceva l'idea di dare a Sana un lavoro ed un'indipendenza economica,così come lei diceva di voler essere nel periodo del Liceo.</p><p>Da questo capitolo in poi la storia inizierà a svilupparsi e cominceranno a succedere cose...Ma per saperne di più rimanete sintonizzati e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate...</p><p>A presto,</p><p>Claire ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Al Mio Ieri, Al Mio Oggi, Al Mio Domani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>👀 ATTENZIONE: Questo capitolo contiene descrizioni di scene di intimità che potrebbero urtare la vostra sensibilità 👀</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GIOVEDI' 14 FEBBRAIO 2030 ORE 07:30</p><p>Niccolò si era da poco alzato dal letto matrimoniale e adesso era in cucina, voleva preparare qualcosa di buono per stupire il suo maritino e festeggiare il loro terzo San Valentino da sposati.</p><p>Poco prima, cercando di non fare rumore aveva scritto un biglietto e lo aveva lasciato sul cuscino affianco a Martino che dormiva ancora beato dal lato sinistro del letto; era sgattaiolato piano verso il salone, cercando di non svegliare nemmeno Elio, il loro bellissimo Golden Retriver, che se ne stava appisolato nella sua cuccia vicino al balcone, lasciato semi aperto e lontano dal pianoforte, perché lui aveva sempre paura che potesse sedersi sullo sgabello in pelle rovinandolo o mordicchiandolo. Lo tenevano infatti sempre sotto controllo anche nei momenti in cui suonava o quando qualcuno dei suoi piccoli alunni veniva a lezione.</p><p>Una volta in cucina inizio a mettere su il caffè e mise e riscaldare alcuni tortini alle mele, che il giorno prima era andato a prendere da sua zia Marina, sapeva che quello era uno dei suoi dolci preferiti, fatti dalla zia, cui Martino voleva molto bene perché li aveva aiutati tanto nel periodo del trasferimento e aveva deciso quindi di farglieli trovare come sorpresa a colazione.</p><p>Aveva messo sul tavolino due cioccolatini a forma di cuore, le tazze abbinate con scritto Mr &amp; Mr che gli aveva regalato Giovanni a Natale, la tovaglia ricamata ereditata da sua nonna e il caffè ormai pronto. Aspettava solo che lui si recasse in cucina per poterlo finalmente riempire di baci.</p><p>Nel frattempo, dopo dieci minuti Martino si era svegliato e come sempre quando trovava l'altra parte del letto vuota fu attraversato da un momento di panico,subito placato dal bigliettino lasciato sul cuscino che gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo e lo fece calmare immediatamente. </p><p>Era uno dei suoi amati post it blu, quelli su cui, sin dai tempi del liceo, Nicco gli lasciava dei piccoli messaggi d'amore e delle note su tutto quello che gli passava per la testa.</p><p>Martino lo prese tra le mani, alzandosi e mettendosi seduto tra le lenzuola e con gli occhi ancora assonnati ne lesse il contenuto: </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Buongiorno amore mio, non ho voluto svegliarti, eri così bello mentre dormivi con quel sorriso sulle labbra. Oggi è il nostro terzo San Valentino da sposati e sono sicuro che ne seguiranno tanti altri. Minuto per Minuto con te mio piccolo Bambi, GRAZIE ❤</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ti Amo, il Tuo Ultimo Uomo Sulla Terra.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>P.S. Ti aspetto in cucina e non vedo l’ora di baciarti.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Martino sorrideva con occhi innamorati, si spostò da quella posizione, mise i piedi per terra, si infilò le pantofole aggiustandosi il pigiama e lasciò la stanza da letto recandosi verso la cucina, dove lo aspettava Niccolò.</p><p>Appena varcò la soglia della cucina Niccolò lo salutò con tono ironico dicendo:</p><p>"Buongiorno Signor Rametta, ha dormito bene?"</p><p>"Buongiorno Signor Fares, si ho dormito più che bene" e andò ad abbracciarlo da dietro, lo strinse forte a sé e iniziò a baciargli la schiena nuda, ,) salendo man mano fino al collo, lo solleticava e adorava sentirlo ridere; una volta arrivato al suo viso, ecco che gli sfiorò le labbra lentamente e quel bacio fu subito approfondito.</p><p>"La colazione è pronta, ci sono tutte le tue cose preferite."</p><p>"Uhm quel tortino mi è molto familiare.... Zia Marina?"</p><p>"Esatto!"</p><p>"Allora sarà sicuramente buonissimo, ma mai più buono di te" e lo baciò di nuovo, iniziando a mordicchiargli le labbra.</p><p>"Però io non sono commestibile caro Marti" disse ridendo.</p><p>"Hahahahaha, divertente... Per me sei tu la cosa più dolce di questo mondo!" Disse, con un tono più tenero della torta che era sul piatto.</p><p>"Bene, allora cominciamo che sennò si raffredda tutto qui?"</p><p>"Certamente, però fatti prima dare un altro bacio ti pregooo. E comunque, aspetta qui un attimo vado un attimo di là a prendere una cosa per te."</p><p>"Cosa?" Era davvero peggio di un bambino curioso, pensò Martino.</p><p>"Arrivo subito, aspetta qui!"</p><p>Martino tornò nella stanza da letto, aprì l'armadio e scostò alcune cose, doveva nascondere tutto molto bene altrimenti sarebbe saltato subito all'occhio, una volta ritrovato estrasse un pacco blu ricoperto da un nastro giallo quasi (che andava verso il) dorato, richiuse l'armadio e tornò in cucina.</p><p>"Ecco qui, questo è per te!" E gli consegnò il pacchetto tra le mani.</p><p>Una volta aperto ne estrasse diversi oggetti:</p><p>Un libro di Stefano Benni dal titolo "Ballate" che aveva collegato a sé un segnalibro da cui sputava un mini peluche a forma di giraffa e Martino lo aveva inserito in una pagina particolare, dove c'era una delle citazioni preferite di Niccolò.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“La Giraffa ha il cuore lontano dai pensieri si è innamorata ieri e ancora non lo sa”.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Un'agenda vuota con un pianoforte disegnato sulla copertina, dove avrebbe potuto appuntare tutti gli appuntamenti delle sue lezioni, e perché no anche qualche nuova composizione.</p><p>Anche lui aveva lasciato una lettera a Niccolò, e tra le tante cose c'era una frase che recitava:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Al mio uomo…  Al mio ieri, al mio oggi, al mio domani </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>e aveva messo anche qualche cioccolatino al peperoncino, giusto per stuzzicargli la libido, sapeva che entrambe le cose erano afrodisiache.</p><p>"Grazie" gli sussurrò con un tono intenerito.</p><p>Passò qualche minuto, e dopo aver mangiato i cioccolatini  e  quelle tortine buonissime Niccolò prese la parola.</p><p>Martino trovò Niccolò seduto al suo pianoforte.</p><p><em>Che cosa avrà in mente adesso?</em> pensò Martino.</p><p>Ecco che iniziò a pigiare le sue morbide dita sui tasti bianchi lucenti e sentì le prime note, gli sembrò di riconoscere qualcosa, ma decise di continuare ad ascoltare meglio, forse era ancora troppo presto per capire quale canzone lui stesse suonando, dopo più di un minuto Martino la riconobbe, e versò qualche lacrima di emozione.</p><p>Niccolò stava suonando "Buon Viaggio" di Cesare Cremonini, e improvvisamente nella sua mente riaffiorarono i ricordi di quella notte a Bracciano, alle ansie di quella sera e all'emozione di ritrovarselo alla porta quando gli amici erano andati via e il mattino seguente nel letto l'uno accanto all'altro a baciarsi e a canticchiare tra le risate, le presentazioni improvvisate ai suoi amici e le scuse di Nicco... Quante ne avevano passate insieme da quel giorno, Martino si ricordò di tutto, minuto per minuto come sempre, momenti belli con le loror ispettive famiglie, le crisi di Nicco, gli attacchi di panico e i momenti di euforia, i momenti no, ma amava talmente tanto quel ragazzo, ora suo marito,che riusciva a sopportare tutto. </p><p>Si asciugò le poche lacrime versate e si sedette di fianco a lui, accarezzandolo dalla spalla fino ad unirsi alle mani che ancora stavano suonando. Prese una delle due mani e gliela baciò.</p><p>"Marti che fai?"</p><p>"Io? Assolutamente niente!" disse, sbuffando.</p><p>Iniziò nuovamente a baciarlo, stavolta sul viso, Niccolò non parlò ma ricambiò il bacio che divenne profondo e passionale.</p><p><em>Che in</em><em>tenzioni hai Bambi? </em>pensò Niccolò. </p><p>E proprio mentre stava pensando questo, vide Martino avvicinarsi allo sgabello,inginocchiandosi all'improvviso per sfilargli di dosso i pantaloni e le mutande, lanciandoli cadere sul pavimento in un punto impreciso della stanza. Si spogliò anche lui, togliendosi la maglia del pigiama e cercò di allontanare a forza le mani del ragazzo dal pianoforte, riuscendoci a malapena. Martino sentì l'eccitazione prendere il sopravvento e lo trascinò a sé abbracciandolo da dietro, adesso anche lui era completamente nudo, i loro corpi erano l'uno sull'altro e continuava a tenerlo stretto mentre lui ancora cercava di suonare una melodia senza seguire alcuno spartito. </p><p><em>Prima o poi dovrai cedere </em>pensò Martino.</p><p>E così fu, dopo qualche minuto si ritrovarono di nuovo sdraiati a letto, l'uno sopra l'altro, era da un po' che i due non avevano rapporti, forse complice il giorno di San Valentino o i cibi afrodisiaci che avevano mangiato, ma in quel momento non desideravano fare altro. Furono amanti discreti e silenziosi.</p><p>Martino finì con la testa sul cuscino di Niccolò, che custodiva ancora il suo odore, quanto gli piaceva quella cosa, lo eccitava, e ad un certo punto, mentre i loro corpi continuavano a sfiorarsi sentì di aver raggiunto l'apice, arrivando all'orgasmo. Nel silenzio della stanza si sentivano solo i loro sospiri, i gemiti, tutti e due erano estremamente felici in quel momento e continuavano a sorridersi e a guardarsi negli occhi a vicenda, avendo entrambi raggiunto l'orgasmo, eppure Niccolò continuava a baciarlo e le sue dita continuavano a percorrergli e massaggiargli la schiena, facendo eccitare nuovamente Martino che si coprì l'erezione con le mani, causando ulteriormente l'ilarità di Niccolò.</p><p>"Smettila di ridere!" diceva lui quasi incazzato.</p><p>"Ma perché dai, è normale, significa che sei contento in questo momento" si giustificava Niccolò.</p><p>"Adesso c'è bisogno che tu dica qualcosa di noioso, per calmarmi."</p><p>"Va bene!" E iniziò a raccontargli di tutti gli appuntamenti che aveva in settimana, delle lezioni che doveva dare ai suoi alunni e delle commissioni che doveva sbrigare con sua madre.</p><p>"Ok! Funziona, ma adesso smettila di guardarmi con quegli occhi sognanti altrimenti siamo di nuovo punto e a capo."</p><p>"Va bene, va bene, mi giro dall'altro lato allora."</p><p>"No aspetta, un ultimo bacio e poi basta, promesso."</p><p>"No Marti dai, fai il bravo."</p><p>"Ti prego ultimo ultimo ultimo."</p><p>"Ok, ma poi esco dalla stanza."</p><p>E così fu, era da tanto tempo che non erano così intimi e Martino pensò che la cosa avesse fatto bene ad entrambi, gli batteva ancora forte il cuore.</p><p>"Chissà quanto è durato" si chiese mentre, tornando in salone, andò a recuperare i suoi vestiti.</p><p>Niccolò era andato in bagno a farsi la doccia e Martino invece rimase immobile davanti al pianoforte, a contemplare la bellezza del momento che avevano appena vissuto recuperando anche lui i suoi vestiti dal pavimento.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In questo capitolo ho voluto dare spazio alla convivenza dei Rames e alla loro vita matrimoniale ❤</p><p>Sono sposati, si amano e hanno trascorso un bel San Valentino :)</p><p>Spero che possa piacervi e che continuiate a seguire questa storia,ditemi cosa ne pensate con un commento.<br/>A presto,</p><p>Claire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Metti Una Sera, Un Pianoforte e Nuove Conoscenze 🎹🎵🖤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nota dell'autrice: Ad un certo punto della storia ci sarà il link per un video,vorrei che vi fermaste ad ascoltarlo ed immaginaste la scena nella vostra mente oppure che lo ascoltaste continuando a leggere :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LUNEDI' 18 FEBBRAIO 2030 ORE 08:30<br/><br/></p><p>Era mattina presto e Martino, dopo aver fatto colazione, era uscito di casa per recarsi allo studio medico dove lavorava come pediatra; aveva lasciato Niccolò che ancora dormiva, ma gli aveva preparato la colazione perché sapeva che anche lui avrebbe dovuto affrontare una giornata impegnativa per le sue lezioni di pianoforte.</p><p>Martino aveva diversi pazienti e, nonostante quando era adolescente non sembrasse così, aveva sempre voluto bene ai bambini, gli si affezionava facilmente, e così era stato anche con Matteo, il figlio della nuova compagna di suo padre che aveva conosciuto una sera durante una di quelle che suo padre chiamava 'cene di famiglia'.</p><p>Niccolò invece, dopo il diploma in Conservatorio al Santa Cecilia di Roma, aveva finalmente realizzato uno dei suoi sogni nel cassetto, e ora poteva dare le sue personali lezioni di pianoforte, oltre che comporre i suoi brani.</p><p>****************************</p><p>L'anno precedente ad una riunione di condominio nel loro palazzo Niccolò e Martino avevano fatto la conoscenza dei diversi inquilini e tra questi avevano stretto un rapporto più stretto con due famiglie:una di queste era composta da Giada e Christian, due giovani ragazzi genitori di una bellissima bimba di 9 anni, Chloe, con la sindrome di down.</p><p>Avevano persino cenato insieme una sera in cui Niccolò li aveva invitati a casa con la promessa, poi mantenuta, di suonare per loro. </p><p>***Un anno prima*** </p><p>SABATO 19 MAGGIO 2029 ORE 18:30</p><p>Niccolò si era preparato ad accogliere Giada e Christian e quella sera era particolarmente felice ed emozionato:per la prima volta avrebbe suonato per qualcuno che non fosse suo marito o i suoi più cari amici, ma Martino lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio.</p><p>Mezz'ora più tardi Giada e Christian bussarono alla porta e avevano portato con sé un piccolo pensiero per i due ragazzi, mentre la piccola Chloe se ne stava nascosta dietro la mamma che la teneva per mano.</p><p>"Avanti ragazzi, prego, benvenuti a casa Martinico!"Li accolse Niccolò. </p><p>"Ma che cosa carina" disse Giada, guardando il ragazzo con una faccia innamorata.</p><p>"Prego venite, accomodatevi in salone" li invitava Martino, mentre chiudeva la porta del balcone e sistemava la cuccia dove stava dormendo Elio.</p><p>I due entrarono e Chloe li seguì ancora nascosta dietro sua madre, sembrava impaurita.</p><p>"Chloe saluta" disse il suo papà, per iniziare a farle prendere confidenza con il nuovo ambiente dove la bambina era entrata.</p><p>"Ciao!" la voce tenerissima della bimba aveva chiamato il silenzio. </p><p>"Loro sono Martino e Niccolò e sono due nuovi amici di mamma e papà" disse Giada.</p><p>"Ciao!" disse di nuovo la bimba.</p><p>"È un po' timida, ma vedrete che se iniziate a parlarle e a sorriderle lei cambierà subito atteggiamento" diceva la mamma.</p><p>"Ciao Chloe guarda cos'ho qui per te..." disse Martino mentre porgeva un piccolo ovetto di cioccolata alla piccola.</p><p>"Posso?" Chiese alla madre prima di darglielo tra le mani.</p><p>"Si, figurati, anzi credo sia meglio così inizia a fidarsi."</p><p>"Azie" disse poi la bimba, che tornò dalla mamma per farsi rimuovere l'involucro dell'ovetto.</p><p>"Accomodatevi ragazzi" disse di nuovo Martino indicandogli il divano.</p><p>Giada, Christian e Chloe raggiunsero il divano, ma la bambina sembrava incantata da qualcosa all'interno di quella stanza e si era fermata in un punto fisso.</p><p>Chloe aveva visto il pianoforte di Niccolò e si diresse proprio da quella parte, fermandosi  vicino allo sgabello con uno sguardo sognante, voleva sedersi proprio lì.</p><p>La mamma aveva notato le sue intenzioni e con un tono di voce non troppo severo disse:</p><p>"Chloe chiedi prima il permesso, ho capito che ti piace."</p><p>"Posso?" disse la bimba con una vocina flebile ma con un sorriso a trentadue denti.</p><p><em>Come dire di no ad un faccino così dolce che ti guarda con occhi sognanti </em>pensò Niccolò.</p><p>"Si, piccolina, vieni ti faccio vedere."</p><p>"Bellooooo" aveva urlato la bimba che era ancora più felice adesso.</p><p>Niccolò si accomodò sullo sgabello e la fece mettere accanto a lui, mentre apriva la tastiera e iniziava a posizionare le mani. </p><p>"Guarda piccola, così!"</p><p>Guardando verso di lei iniziò a cliccare sui tasti eseguendo una melodia molto rilassante prendendogli poi la manina e mettendola sulla sua per far suonare anche lei.</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG9KSWYg-Jc">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG9KSWYg-Jc</a> </p><p>Dopo qualche minuto, quando la canzone terminò, i genitori di Chloe applaudirono e anche la bimba disse "Bravo, bello" e diede un bacetto innocente sulla guancia a Niccolò che ricambiò con una carezza.</p><p>"Chloe vieni qui adesso!" Ordinò la mamma alla bambina.</p><p>"Aspetta mamma, ancora."</p><p>"Vuole che tu suoni ancora per lei e con lei, sai il pianoforte è uno strumento che le piace molto" disse allora Giada.</p><p>"Ma certo, nessun problema, è una bimba così dolce come faccio a dir di no?"</p><p>E stavolta Niccolò cambiò canzone accennando una parte di "Per Elisa" di Beethoven.</p><p>Una volta eseguito anche il secondo pezzo Niccolò decise di fermarsi lì,era quasi giunta l'ora di cena e voleva aiutare Martino a preparare.</p><p>A quel punto, la bimba sembrò rimanere incantata da qualcos'altro: si era fermata a guardare Elio che stava dormendo appisolato vicino al balcone nella sua grande cuccia e la bambina, attirata anche dai suoi giocattoli lì vicino voleva in qualche modo giocare con quel cucciolone.</p><p>"Papà guarda, Bau Bau!"</p><p>"Si Chloe hai visto che bello questo cagnolone, però adesso dorme, non lo disturbare."</p><p>"Ma posso dare una carezza?"</p><p>Christian si girò verso Martino e Niccolò in cerca di approvazione, e i due fecero di sì con la testa invitandolo però, attraverso il labiale, a fare piano in modo da evitare che il cane potesse svegliarsi e in qualche modo reagire male.</p><p>"Si, fagli una carezza piano piano però..."</p><p>"Va bene!"</p><p>Chloe si avvicinò al cane, che rimase comunque impassibile di fronte alla carezza, era in un sonno troppo profondo per muoversi.</p><p>"Ok adesso però laviamo le mani che è ora di cenare" disse la mamma, chiedendo indicazioni per il bagno.</p><p>Una volta tornate, si sedettero al tavolo della sala e trascorsero insieme una piacevole serata, fu una bella cena e dopo quella sera i quattro ragazzi continuarono a vedersi spesso, poiché la bimba era rimasta così contenta che i suoi genitori chiesero a Niccolò se gli avrebbe fatto piacere darle qualche lezione di musica per insegnarle qualche canzone. </p><p>Niccolò chiese qualche giorno di tempo per rifletterci su, per via del suo disturbo non si sentiva così tanto sicuro a rimanere da solo con la bambina, ma dopo lunghe conversazioni con suo marito, che i due genitori avevano scelto come pediatra della bimba, decise di accettare la proposta.</p><p>Dopo aver preso la sua decisone, invitò nuovamente i nuovi amici per dare loro la buona notizia: per Chloe non si sarebbe trattato delle classiche lezioni di pianoforte, ma piuttosto sarebbero state una sorta di 'musicoterapia'. Giada chiese a Niccolò di poter rimanere ad assistere a qualche lezione e lui accettò ben volentieri, in questo modo si sentiva anche più tranquillo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SECONDA PARTE </b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOTTORESSA <span class="u">ALLAGUI</span></b>
</p><p>LUNEDI' 25 FEBBRAIO 2030 ORE 17:05</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p>"Sono qui sotto, scendete" gli scriveva Martino, e Niccolò fece il più delicatamente possibile per non provocare ulteriori fastidi al cane.</p><p>Una volta giù al palazzo, vide la macchina di suo marito accostata e si avvicinò, si fece aprire lo sportello posteriore e dopo aver adagiato una coperta fece salire Elio, accomodandosi poi sul sedile del passeggero. Infine salutò Martino con un bacio.</p><p>"Partiamo!" </p><p>Per strada conversarono un po' sulla loro giornata, cercando di rimanere il più sereni possibile, anche se Elio era un po' agitato e continuava a muoversi e lamentarsi.</p><p>Una volta parcheggiata l'auto, i due ragazzi scesero portando Elio al guinzaglio. Arrivati alla reception chiesero se era possibile avere una visita urgente per il loro cane che si lamentava da molte ore senza un apparente motivo.</p><p>Spiegarono che avevano provato a contattare il loro veterinario ma risultava irraggiungibile. La segretaria disse di aspettare lì il loro turno e dopo qualche minuto la videro entrare nella sala dell'ambulatorio per parlare con i veterinari presenti. </p><p>La ragazza informò i dottori della situazione. </p><p>"Di là ci sono due ragazzi, con un Golden Retriever maschio taglia media che si lamenta, probabilmente qualche dolore interno ma loro hanno detto di non sapere cosa sia potuto succedere. Se ne può occupare lei,dottoressa Allagui?"</p><p>"Va bene" rispose la donna, recandosi nell'altra stanza insieme a lei.</p><p>"Buonasera, come posso esservi utile?"</p><p>Quella voce sembrava così familiare ai due ragazzi, tanto che una volta alzato lo sguardo si ritrovarono di fronte Sana.</p><p>Entrambi non potevano credere loro occhi, ritrovarsi dopo così tanti anni e con un cucciolone al loro fianco.</p><p>"Oddio Sana, ciao! Da quanto tempo..." disse Martino.</p><p>"Che cosa fai qui?" chiese Niccolò.</p><p>"Ci lavoro?" disse col suo solito tono sarcastico. </p><p>"Dai venite di là con me."</p><p>Nel frattempo aveva fatto portare una barella dove far stendere il cane. Una volta nella stanza delle visite, inizio a tastare le varie parti del corpo e una volta arrivata alle zampe anteriori sentì il cane lamentarsi.</p><p><br/>"Ok forse ho capito cosa è successo, però meglio fare prima un'ecografia per averne conferma"</p><p>"Va bene, speriamo nulla di grave" disse Niccolò, con un tono un po' affranto.</p><p>"Dai Non preoccuparti Nico, ho visto tanti cagnoloni come lui entrare qui sofferenti ma poi li abbiamo curati con tanto amore e le cose sono migliorate." </p><p>"Potrebbe anche non essere niente e ha semplicemente le zampe affaticate ed indolenzite perché magari corre troppo veloce al parco..." spiegò Sana.</p><p>"Eh sì, gli piace tanto anche rincorrersi con gli altri cani" disse Niccolò.</p><p>"Comunque al momento bisogna aspettare un po', adesso gli faccio una puntura calmante per addormentarlo in modo che non si muova durante l'ecografia e bisogna aspettare che faccia effetto."</p><p>"Porello" disse Martino.</p><p>"Dai Marti non preoccuparti non gli farà male anzi è per il suo bene, così non si agita durante la visita."</p><p>"Capisco" disse di nuovo Martino.</p><p>Passò una mezz'ora, Niccolò e Martino si erano seduti in un angolo della stanza e si stavano tenendo per mano mentre la loro amica si occupava del cane.</p><p>I due si avvicinarono e si tenevano ancora mano nella mano, Niccolò tremava ed aveva paura per il suo amico a quattro zampe.</p><p>"Il vostro caro Elio ha una micro frattura alla zampa anteriore destra e aveva una scheggia infilzata nella zampa che gli ho appena rimosso, la fattura posso curarla qui subito con una fasciatura e intervenendo dall'esterno, non c'è bisogno di un intervento chirurgico, essendo ancora piccolo, l'osso si risanerà da solo".</p><p>A Niccolò scese qualche lacrima di sollievo, Martino lo accarezzò e gli disse di stare tranquillo, c'era lì Sana per aiutarlo ed Elio non avrebbe sofferto.</p><p>"Grazie, davvero" disse Niccolò.</p><p>"Non mi aspettavo di trovare una vecchia amica proprio qui. Grazie Sana per aver salvato il mio cagnolone, ci tengo troppo a lui e non mi sarei mai perdonato se gli fosse successo qualcosa di brutto."</p><p>Iniziò a piangere a dirotto e Martino lo accarezzò e lo rassicurò con frasi dolci per farlo calmare, lo fece sedere di nuovo e chiese a Sana di portargli un bicchiere d'acqua. </p><p>"Ehi Nì guardami!" Gli disse. "È tutto apposto, Elio starà bene non preoccuparti, si riprenderà piano piano non è nulla di grave."</p><p>"Si Nico ti assicuro che starà benissimo, tempo 1 massimo 2 settimane e tornerà a correre e a camminare bene, adesso dovete solo stare attenti a tutti i suoi movimenti e non farlo sforzare troppo. E medicargli la zampa una volta al giorno. Anzi a proposito, queste sono le bende che dovete cambiare ogni volta che lo disinfettate."</p><p>"Me ne occuperò io" disse Martino.</p><p>"Grazie ancora di tutto Sana" disse Niccolò, abbracciando la ragazza.</p><p>"Allora ci vediamo tra due settimane per il controllo" disse Sana. "Mi raccomando state attenti a tutto ciò che fa."</p><p>"Sicuro, Niccolò gli starà dietro ogni momento."</p><p>Si abbracciarono forte e la ringraziarono nuovamente.</p><p>"Alla prossima visita allora" disse Niccolò.</p><p>"Marti il mio numero ce l'hai, per qualsiasi cosa chiamami" aggiunse Sana, mentre i due ragazzi stavano andando via e Nicco aveva preso il cane in braccio.</p><p>Entrambi salutarono e ringraziarono la ragazza alla reception.</p><p>Una volta in macchina Niccolò prese la parola.</p><p>"Wow! A volte il destino si diverte proprio a giocare col passato, chi se lo sarebbe mai immaginato che avremmo rivisto Sana oggi, dopo così tanti anni..."</p><p>"Dovremmo chiederle se vuole essere lei la veterinaria di Elio" suggerì Martino.</p><p>"A me sembra perfetto, è una persona di fiducia e ne sarei felice anche io."</p><p>"Allora alla prossima visita glielo chiediamo."</p><p>"Ora direi di tornare a casa che si è fatto tardissimo e dobbiamo ancora cenare."</p><p>"Pizza?"</p><p>"Pizza!"</p><p>Si scambiarono un bacio sulle labbra e ripartirono.</p><p>Una volta tornati a casa Martino coccolò e abbracciò Elio prima di metterlo nella sua cuccia mentre Niccolò prenotava le pizze.</p><p>Due settimane dopo tornarono al Pronto Soccorso Veterinario, Elio stava meglio, la ferita era guarita ed anche l'osso si stava risanando. Sana accettò la loro proposta con molta felicità e i tre rimasero costantemente  in contatto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E niente,siamo arrivati alla fine di un'altro capitolo. Qui ho voluto dare spazio alla vita di Niccolò e alla sua passione per il pianoforte. Nella seconda parte abbiamo visto quanto sia un ragazzo sensibile e quanto ami il suo amico a quattro zampe 🐾♥</p><p>Spero che il capitolo possa piacervi e che continuiate a seguire questa storia,ditemi cosa ne pensate con un commento.<br/>A presto,</p><p>Claire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Milano V'Aspetta 😎💣💯🚆🎉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>👀 ATTENZIONE: Chiedo scusa a tutti i lettori per questa lunghissima assenza di più di un mese  ma ho avuto alcuni problemi che mi hanno tenuto lontana dalla scrittura. Per questo capitolo ho impiegato tantissimo tempo per scriverlo ed elaborarlo al meglio, infatti sarà molto lungo e diviso in due capitoli diversi, ma che fanno parte della stessa storia e capirete anche il perché del sottotitolo. Ringrazio come sempre la mia beta per la pazienza che ha avuto con me e per tutto l'aiuto che mi da ogni volta,specialmente per quest'ultimo capitolo. 👀 </p><p>Vi ringrazio in anticipo per la vostra pazienza e spero che la storia possa continuare a piacervi ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Sottotitolo: "LA STORIA INFINITA"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DOMENICA 10 MARZO 2030 ORE 16:30</p><p>Era pomeriggio, Sana aveva finito il turno di lavoro alle 14:00 e quando era arrivata a casa, si era spogliata della sua divisa da lavoro e aveva fatto un bagno rilassante prima di mangiare qualcosa per poi riposarsi un po'. Nel primo pomeriggio una volta riaperto il cellulare si ritrovò tanti messaggi su WhatsApp.</p><p>Risalivano a poche ore prima e Sana li lesse un po' per volta. Tra le varie chat notò che era stata aggiunta ad un nuovo gruppo ed era proprio da lì che proveniva la quantità maggiore di messaggi. Il gruppo si chiamava "Milano V'Aspetta" e Sana non ne capiva l'origine, visto che quella mattina prima di andare a lavoro quel gruppo non c'era ancora, quindi decise di aprire, e con grande sorpresa e un sorriso sulle labbra iniziò a leggere qualcosa. Man mano che leggeva non riusciva a trattenersi dal ridere per alcune cose che aveva visto, ma poi le risate lasciarono spazio all'emozione e alla felicità del secondo nuovo evento dell'anno.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quel pomeriggio continuarono a parlare del più e del meno, erano tutti felicissimi e non vedevano l'ora di ricevere le novità di Luchino.</p><p>La settimana successiva Luchino mandò altri messaggi con tutti i dettagli.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>**************   CAMBIO POV- LUCA   ***********************</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Luca aveva mentito ai suoi amici.</p><p>Non era vero che non sapeva dove si trovasse Silvia, anzi i due ragazzi nonostante si fossero lasciati pochi anni dopo la maturità e la partenza di Luca, si erano ritrovati nella stessa città anni dopo. Silvia infatti aveva iniziato un corso di Make Up Artist in una scuola di Roma e un giorno aveva vinto una borsa di studio in una famosa accademia di Milano, e cogliendo l'occasione al volo si era trasferita anche lei lì nella città della Moda.</p><p>Ma come i due si erano ritrovati? Ebbene, il destino ci si era messo in mezzo, e quando durante le varie ricerche per organizzare la sfilata era toccato alla sezione trucco, Luca aveva contattato diverse scuole e accademie e alla fine aveva scelto quella che gli aveva fornito il prezzo più economico. Quando poi il giorno in cui i team si dovevano incontrare per la 'prova trucco' ecco che si rividero.</p><p>All'inizio lui non l'aveva riconosciuta, era un po' cambiata, aveva tagliato e tinto i capelli, e anche il suo corpo era cambiato, ma fu proprio Silvia ad avvicinarsi e a iniziare la conversazione:</p><p>"Hey che ci fai anche tu qui?"</p><p>"Silvia?"</p><p>"Si sono io, non mi hai riconosciuta?"</p><p>"No, sei cambiata così tanto..."</p><p>"Tu invece sempre uguale, ma che ci fai anche tu qui?"</p><p>"Che ci faccio? Sto organizzando questa sfilata insieme al mio Team, la mia prima vera sfilata ufficiale dopo anni di studio."</p><p>"Wow che bello, sono fiera di te, mio piccolo pinguino!"</p><p>"Adesso non sono più il tuo pinguino però, chiamami semplicemente Luca per favore."</p><p>"Dai, non volevo offenderti scusami, è solo che quel nomignolo mi ricorda tante cose"</p><p>"Le ricorda anche a me in realtà, però adesso non mi va di far vedere che c'è confidenza tra di noi, dobbiamo mantenere un atteggiamento professionale, di lavoro."</p><p>"Capisco..."</p><p>"E comunque, Sil, i pinguini in qualche modo c'entrano sempre."</p><p>"Come mai?"</p><p>"Perché mi sono ispirato proprio al corpo e ai colori dei pinguini per creare un abito maschile elegante."</p><p>"Ma dai, non mi dire? Così come dicevi quando eravamo adolescenti e ci scherzavi su?"</p><p>"Esatto proprio così!"</p><p>"E vabbè allora è davvero una figata!"</p><p>"Vieni qui, ti faccio vedere il bozzetto dai."</p><p>"Ok!" </p><p>Luca andò verso la scrivania e prese in mano ilbook che conteneva tutti i bozzetti con i campionari di stoffa e mostrò allaragazza i vari disegni e i colori, e dopo un po' iniziarono a immaginare già il trucco per i modelli che avrebbero poi sfilato.</p><p>Ai due sembrava di essere tornati anni addietro, c'era ancora quella bella complicità di quando erano una coppia di giovani adulti, e a Luca faceva piacere perché d'altronde, anche se si erano lasciati, aveva sempre ammirato Silvia ed era anche grazie a lei se adesso si trovava lì, a Milano, a realizzare il suo sogno più grande.</p><p>Non riuscì più a resistere alla nostalgia del passato e l'abbracciò forte, ringraziandola di tutto, ancora una volta. Gli scese qualche lacrima mentre la ragazza ricambiò l'abbraccio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👀 NOTA FINALE: Attenzione, il capitolo non è completo, ma ci vedremo a breve tutti a Milano per la sfilata di Luchino. Preparate le valigie e si parte! 😎✌🏼👋🏽</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Un Brindisi a Luchino 🍾🥂❤️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>👀 ATTENZIONE: Eccoci qui! Spero le vostre valigie siano pronte perché tra poco si parte tutti per Milano. Chiedo scusa per l'attesa ma stavo finendo di preparare questo lungo capitolo che ho deciso di dividere in due parti. Questo capitolo conterrà parole e descrizioni di scene che potrebbero urtare la vostra sensibilità, Ho messo degli asterischi quando ci sarà l'ANGST ma poi lascerà spazio ad una bella serata tra amici. Ringrazio come sempre la mia beta per la pazienza e l'aiuto che mi da ogni volta,specialmente per quest'ultimo capitolo. 👀</p><p>Vi ringrazio in anticipo per la vostra pazienza e spero che la storia possa continuare a piacervi ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>VENERDI' 5 APRILE 2030 ORE 15:00</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ORE 18:00</p><p class="">Erano seduti tutti vicini nel treno e parlavano tra di loro, Eva e Giovanni erano seduti con Sana ed Eleonora nelle sedute a quattro e avevano lasciato da soli i due piccioncini, Filippo ed Elia, poiché quest'ultimo era da poco ritornato definitivamente a Roma dopo l'esperienza bolognese e i mesi in Francia, quindi di comune accordo avevano deciso di lasciare loro un po' di privacy.</p><p>Parlavano di lavoro, Sana aveva raccontato delle sue esperienze più belle e assurde all'ambulatorio, Eleonora non nascose l'emozione nel raccontare di come recentemente aveva vinto una causa durante un processo per una delle sue clienti, Eva fantasticava teorie su come Luchino avrebbe presentato i suoi modelli e sui colori degli abiti, Giovanni aggiornò Sana sulla bozza del libro, raccontando che era arrivato a scrivere l'introduzione e i primi quattro capitoli, che era ancora super confuso e non sapeva ancora che titolo il libro avrebbe avuto.</p><p>"Dai che sei bravissimo amore, non ti preoccupare, piano piano ci riuscirai a trovarlo, non è mica 'na passeggiata!" Disse Eva.</p><p>"Eva ha ragione" aggiunse Eleonora, che si stava anche lei già appassionando all'idea di avere un amico autore di un libro.</p><p>"Io comunque voglio essere la prima ad avere la copia autografata" aggiunse Sana con tono sarcastico.</p><p>"Va bene, va bene ho capito che prima o poi mi uscirà sto titolo e che voi sarete le prime acquirenti, ma bisogna pure trovare ancora l'editore e poi mandare in stampa, un casino di cose da organizzare ancora."</p><p>"Con calma Giò, vuoi sempre fare troppe cose insieme" disse Eva.</p><p>"Eh so fatto così che ce posso fa'?"</p><p>"Vabbè, però cerca di non pensarci troppo, altrimenti finirai per impazzire."</p><p>"Hai ragione amore, facciamo una cosa per volta. E adesso la prima cosa è il matrimonio, poi per il libro si vedrà."</p><p>"Ma avete già idea di quando sarà questo matrimonio?" Chiese Eleonora.</p><p>"In realtà la data precisa non l'abbiamo ancora scelta, ma vorremmo entro la fine dell'anno" disse Eva.</p><p>"Ah proprio fast allora" disse Sana ridendo.</p><p>"Si, non vorremmo fare una cosa troppo impegnativa ma nemmeno troppo affrettata in realtà." Rispose Giovanni.</p><p>"Esatto, per questo ti sto dicendo di andarci con calma con il libro, Giò" disse Eva.</p><p>"Vabbè dai, adesso non parliamone più." Giovanni batté le mani come a chiudere il discorso, poi cambiò argomento.</p><p>"Piuttosto, vi rendete conto che stiamo andando da Luchino a Milano? Cioè rega' Milano! Io praticamente nun so' manco mai uscito dal Lazio e quello s'è trasferito a Milano. E in più siamo tutti insieme di nuovo, me pare de esse tornato alle elementari in gita scolastica."</p><p>"Esageratooo!" Disse Eleonora.</p><p>"Vabbè ma te sei un caso a parte, sei stata pure dall'altra parte del Mondo, non fai testo."</p><p>"Eh su questo devo dare ragione a Garau" intervenne Sana.</p><p>Eleonora fece un dito medio con una risata.</p><p>"Chissà quei due che stanno a fa'..."</p><p>"Dai Giò lasciamoli stare, non si vedono da mesi, avranno sicuramente da raccontarsi tante cose. E poi hanno da recuperare pure altre cose" disse Eva.</p><p>"Eppure io un Elia così romantico non me lo ricordavo, al liceo non era per niente così."</p><p>"Ma guarda, ti assicuro che nemmeno mio fratello lo era, anzi a volte era proprio 0 sentimenti"</p><p>"È proprio vero che quando si trova la persona giusta si cambia e si fanno cose che prima non avresti mai immaginato di fare, è proprio la forza dell'amore" Sospirò Eva.</p><p>"Tipo quando anni fa Filippo è partito senza dirmi niente e poi ho scoperto che era per Elia."</p><p>"Proprio così Ragno!"</p><p>Filippo si era avvicinato a loro, li sentiva confabulare da troppo tempo e voleva intromettersi e spettegolare pure lui.</p><p>"Dove stai andando Filo? Che fai lasci il tuo ragazzo da solo?" chiese Sana.</p><p>"Beh in realtà stavo per andare al bagno per poi passare alle macchinette a prendere qualcosa da bere."</p><p>"Ahhh va bene..." Ammiccò Giovanni.</p><p>"Comunque non fate altro che parlare di amore, siete proprio noiosi voi etero" disse con una risata.</p><p>" Seh vabbè lasciamo perdere" disse Eleonora.</p><p>"Abbiamo pure parlato di lavoro eh, mica siamo tutti così monotematici" disse Sana.</p><p>"Vabbè io vado va, che ce sta la fila."</p><p>"Ecco, meglio che te ne vai" disse Eleonora ridendo.</p><p>"Smettetela di trattarlo male oh" Elia si era avvicinato a loro nell'attesa del suo ragazzo.</p><p>"Stavamo a scherza' Eli', figurati se ci facciamo sti problemi."</p><p>"Mah sarà..."</p><p>"Problemi Eli'? Vuoi parlarne?"</p><p>"Tutto normale"</p><p>"Dai andiamo, mi vengo a sedere io più in là finché non arriva Filippo"</p><p>Giovanni conosceva troppo bene Elia, come con tutti i suoi amici, e aveva quest'istinto di protezione che ogni volta prevaleva su tutto e riusciva a capire prima degli altri se qualcosa non andasse in quel momento.</p><p>"Ok, andiamo."</p><p>"Che sta succedendo Eli'? Perché mi sembri agitato?"</p><p>"Sto un po' in ansia Giò, le cose con Filippo vanno bene, ma a volte mi sembra tutto così forzato, io ci tengo a lui e so che anche lui ci tiene a me, ma questa relazione a distanza forse non ci ha fatto molto bene, stando lontani forse ci siamo un po' dimenticati l'uno dell'altro e credo che abbiamo fatto entrambi una cazzata."</p><p>"Quale cazzata?"</p><p>"Ci siamo traditi a vicenda... Che poi traditi è pure un parolone forse, perché io a Bologna ho conosciuto questo mio compagno di corso, Max che era venuto a studiare in Italia dalla Francia, e una sera, forse avevo bevuto troppo,abbiamo avuto 'na mezza cosa e ci siamo baciati più di una volta, ma niente di più, non sono andato oltre dei baci a stampo, anche se lui avrebbe fatto di più. Io però gli ho spiegato che non volevo perché avevo già un ragazzo che mi aspettava a Roma e non c'è stato più niente, tant'è che infatti poi quando sono stato quei mesi in Francia abbiamo continuato a frequentarci, ma solo da amici, anzi lui mi ha pure ospitato a casa sua, eravamo coinquilini, e mi è sembrato di rivivere il mio trasferimento da Filippo, quando poi pian piano mi sono reso conto che l'amavo, ma oltre a quel famoso bacio non c'è stato nient'alto".</p><p>"Embè? non mi sembra una cosa così grave, alla fine è stato solo un bacio..."</p><p>"Si Giò, il mio è stato solo un bacio, ma a quanto pare, Filippo oltre il bacio ci è arrivato eccome."</p><p>"Perché, che ha combinato?"</p><p>"Praticamente mi ha raccontato che quando ha iniziato a frequentare il Gay Center e ha iniziato a collaborarci, ha conosciuto uno, un certo Jacopo, e anche loro si sono baciati diverse volte non da ubriachi. E poi una sera sono finiti insieme "</p><p>"Ah, capisco. Quindi è per questo che stai così, hai paura che lui non ti ami più come una volta e che magari con questo Jacopo abbia creato un qualcosa".</p><p>"Eh... il fatto è che boh, mi sento ferito, tradito, non so se posso ancora fidarmi di lui."</p><p>"Ma hai provato a parlarci in modo serio?"</p><p>"Sì ne stavamo parlando di nuovo anche adesso, poi lui si è allontanato e secondo me quella del bagno era una scusa, magari che ne so, ci doveva parlare o messaggiare e non voleva farlo davanti a me."</p><p>"Vabbè Eli', adesso rilassati e cerca di non pensarci troppo, non rovinarti 'sto weekend e pensa a dove stiamo andando, a festeggiare Luchino, libera la mente da questi brutti pensieri e poi quando torneremo a Roma, te lo prendi da parte a casa e ci parli seriamente e ti fai spiegare meglio tutto. Stai sereno adesso, ci penserò io a farti sorridere stasera."</p><p>"Va bene, forse hai ragione te, non posso rovinarmi la serata per questo e grazie del consiglio".</p><p>Si diedero una pacca sulla spalla a vicenda, mentre nel frattempo Filippo era tornato con due caffè e delle bottigliette d'acqua, così Giovanni tornò al suo posto.</p><p>"Tutto apposto Giò, come sta Elia?" chiese Eva.</p><p>"Bene, aveva solo bisogno di parlare un po'"</p><p>ORE 19:55</p><p>Una voce annunciò che erano in arrivo a Milano Centrale.</p><p>Giovanni scrisse un messaggio a Luca per comunicargli che stavano arrivando e di farsi trovare lì. Nel frattempo iniziarono a preparare le valigie, a sistemarsi meglio e poi si alzarono appena il treno si fermò.</p><p>"Wow finalmente, sembrava infinito, e per fortuna che era quello ad alta velocità! Non mi sento più le gambe per quanto tempo sono stata immobile" disse Eva.</p><p>"Ragazze io chiamo Luchino."</p><p>"Va bene, noi intanto ci avviamo verso l'uscita" disse Sana.</p><p>"Che figata! Finalmente siamo arrivati nella città della moda, non vedo l'ora di sfoggiare i miei look eccentrici" disse Filippo.</p><p>"Anche meno Filo, anche meno" lo rimproverò Eleonora.</p><p>"Speriamo arrivi presto Luchino, che pure io so' stanco" disse Elia.</p><p>"Giò lo sta chiamando, penso arriverà presto" disse Eva.</p><p>"Regà ha detto che viene a prenderci col furgoncino" li raggiunse Giovanni, chiudendo la chiamata.</p><p>"Ma ci entriamo tutti? Siamo in 6 e co' tutti sti bagagli" chiese Elia.</p><p>"Eh beh in effetti siamo tanti, ma ha detto che se ci stringiamo ci entriamo tranquillamente, e ci accompagna lui al B&amp;B."</p><p>ORE 20:20</p><p>"Ciao Regà!!!!"</p><p>"Luchinoooo" urlarono tutti in coro.</p><p>Seguirono abbracci, baci, pacche sulla schiena e battute.</p><p>"Adesso vi porto al B&amp;B poi ci si vede domani, sarete sicuramente stanchissimi e affamati."</p><p>"Eh un po' sì!" disse Giovanni</p><p>"Infatti dovremmo prima mangiare qualcosa" disse Sana.</p><p>"Vabbè ci cerchiamo qualche locale là vicino" disse Eva.</p><p>Si fermarono in un pub a mangiare panini e birre e poi tornarono al B&amp;B per la notte, avevano preso un paio di stanze multiple comunicanti per stare tutti insieme.</p><p>Elia era ancora scosso da quella conversazione avuta con Giovanni in treno, non riusciva proprio a non pensare a certe cose, ma cercò di seguire il suo consiglio.</p><p>Aveva mangiato poco, mentre la birra se l'era scolata velocemente. Per lui fu una lunga notte, insonne, usciva spesso a fumare o a camminare per i corridoi, proprio non ce la faceva a restare calmo, non riusciva neanche a prendere sonno. Giovanni non poteva aiutarlo, si era addormentato abbracciato alla sua Eva, anche Eleonora e Sana dormivano come due ghiri nella stanza accanto, Filippo era sul letto singolo anche lui immobile, nessuno insomma si era accorto che l'unico sveglio fosse lui, erano tutti così provati dal viaggio che si erano addormentati di sasso.</p><p>SABATO 6 APRILE 2030 ORE 09:30</p><p>"Buongiorno!" Disse Giovanni dando un bacio ad Eva.</p><p>"Buongiorno, ma che ore sono?" Chiese Eva, rispondendo al saluto.</p><p>"Sono le 9 e mezza, io mi sono svegliato poco fa."</p><p>"Ehilà, sono sveglia anche io" sussurrò Sana, facendo capolino dall'altra stanza e fece segno con la mano.</p><p>Eleonora e Filippo dormivano ancora, ma di lì a poco si sarebbero dovuti svegliare anche loro e liberare la stanza.</p><p>"Ma Elia?" Chiesero le ragazze, accorgendosi che non era in stanza.</p><p>"Boh forse sarà in bagno..." Giovanni si guardò intorno, notando anche lui l'assenza.</p><p>"Prova un po' a controllare" disse Eva.</p><p>"Vado!"</p><p>Bussò alla porta, chiamò il suo nome più volte senza ricevere alcuna risposta.</p><p>"Non risponde?" Chiese Eva.</p><p>"No, vabbè mo' entro io magari c'ha l'acqua aperta e non sente".</p><p>
  <b>************************</b>
</p><p>Una volta entrato, si ritrovò di fronte ad una scena bruttissima, Elia era divelto a terra, di fianco alla tazza del bagno, aveva delle tracce di vomito sul viso,probabilmente svenuto e con l'aria di chi non aveva trascorso per niente una bella nottata. Giovanni lasciò la porta socchiusa, si avvicinò, notò che aveva vomitato e non era riuscito nemmeno a scaricare il bagno, era collassato lì per terra.</p><p>Si chinò, gli prese la testa e poi le braccia e provò ad alzarlo, iniziò a chiamarlo e a dargli degli schiaffetti sul viso, cercando di farlo svegliare, ma la situazione non cambiò:Elia era ancora immobile, occhi chiusi e viso leggermente pallido. Non sapeva che fare.</p><p>"Sanaaa, puoi venire qui un attimo per favore?" Chiamò la ragazza con tono preoccupato.</p><p>"Che succede?" Sana percepì la sua tensione.</p><p>"Vieni ho bisogno di te!"</p><p>Nel frattempo anche Eleonora si era svegliata e una volta entrata nella stanza, sentendo il tono severo di Giovanni persino lei si stava agitando e aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo, ma nessuno seppe dargli una spiegazione.</p><p>Sana entrò in bagno e vide Giovanni con la testa di Elia tra le mani, che cercava ancora invano di farlo svegliare.</p><p>"Che è successo?"</p><p>"Ma che ne so, sono entrato e l'ho trovato affianco alla tazza, immobile e pallido, c'ho paura che si sia sentito male e noi non ci siamo accorti di niente..."</p><p>"Vabbè, adesso ti do una mano io, stendiamolo e provo a rianimarlo, tu intanto portami dell'acqua fresca da mettergli sulla faccia."</p><p>Stesero il suo corpo, Sana gli alzò le gambe e praticò le manovre di rianimazione che aveva imparato durante il corso di Pronto Soccorso, Giovanni bagnò un asciugamano e gliela pose sulla fronte, mentre Sana gli diceva di schizzargli qualche goccia sul viso e di chiamarlo di tanto in tanto. Era sicuramente svenuto in seguito a qualcosa, uno stress troppo eccessivo, un calo di pressione, o forse l'aver mangiato poco e bevuto solo alcool.</p><p>I due ragazzi continuarono con le manovre,Sana sentì il polso di Elia e gli praticò lo step precedente ad un massaggio cardiaco. Mentre i due ragazzi continuavano con le manovre, nell'altra stanza stava salendo il panico perché non erano al corrente di nulla e anche Filippo, l'ultimo addormentato, si era svegliato chiedendo del suo ragazzo.</p><p>Sana chiese a Giovanni se sapeva se fosse successo qualcosa nei giorni precedenti, lui le spiegò brevemente la faccenda del presunto tradimento, e disse che forse era per quello che Elia era stato male, voleva in qualche modo dimenticarsene.</p><p>Passarono una decina di minuti ed ecco che Elia aprì lentamente gli occhi, tossendo a fatica, era un po' confuso, si era svegliato ritrovandosi il viso di Sana da una parte e Giovanni che gli teneva una mano dall'altra. Non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo intorno, disse di avere dei giramenti di testa.</p><p>"È normale, Elia, Giò ti ha trovato svenuto in bagno e ha chiamato me per farsi aiutare" disse Sana.</p><p>"C'ho avuto un'ansia e 'na paura pazzesca, non mi era mai capitato di vederti stare così male, mi sono preoccupato un sacco Eli'!"</p><p>"Ma manco io so che m'è successo, non mi ricordo niente di ieri sera" disse Elia.</p><p>"Se avessi avuto bisogno di qualcosa mi potevi benissimo svegliare, ti sarei stato vicino,lo sai bene no?" Lo sgridò Giovanni.</p><p>"Si ma non volevo disturbare nessuno, mi ricordo solo che dormivate tutti beati e te stavi abbracciato ad Eva, non potevo rovinare un momento così bello solo perché stavo male io."</p><p>"Sei proprio un coglione quando fai così però, scommetto che è partito tutto da quello che ci siamo detti in treno".</p><p>Elia tossì nuovamente, poi un rigurgito e infine si avvicinò di nuovo al bagno, vomitando ancora. Gli veniva da piangere.</p><p>"Cazzo Elì, la vedo proprio male".</p><p>Giovanni non sapeva che fare ed era davvero preoccupato per lui. Si avvicinò a Sana e la prese da parte per un momento.</p><p>"Fai una cosa, comincia ad uscire tu, avverti gli altri che Elia sta poco bene e ci vediamo fra un po', magari giù per la colazione, io non posso lasciarlo da solo in queste condizioni."</p><p>"Sicuro che ce la fai da solo?" Chiese Sana.</p><p>"Si, grazie veramente, hai fatto già tanto."</p><p>"Va bene allora io esco e dico alle ragazze di andare nell'altro bagno."</p><p>"Eh per forza, guarda qui che casino che ce sta..."</p><p>"A dopo Giò, stagli vicino e controllalo, mi raccomando!"</p><p>"Ovvio, come faccio ad andare via? Adesso lo aiuto io a lavarsi un po' e a rivestirsi, lo sistemo e scendiamo anche noi a far colazione, ma soprattutto lui DEVE mangiare assolutamente."</p><p>"Nun me va, lascia perdere Giò, so' uno straccio guarda qua" farfugliava Elia, che nel frattempo si era rialzato in piedi.</p><p>"Te sta fermo adesso, mi occupo io di te."</p><p>"Io vado"</p><p>
  <b>***********</b>
</p><p>Erano ancora tutti in pigiama, a fissare la porta, aspettavano che qualcuno si palesasse per dare loro notizie e quando Sana uscì con la faccia provata per la fatica, tutti si avvicinarono e iniziarono a chiedere cosa fosse successo.</p><p>"Elia si è sentito un po' male, adesso c'è Giovanni a fargli compagnia, se ne occupa lui. Ragazze se volete cambiarvi andiamo nell'altro bagno."</p><p>"Ma posso entrare almeno io per vedere come sta?" Chiese Filippo preoccupato.</p><p>"No guarda Filo, credo sia meglio che Elia non veda nessuno adesso e che nemmeno voi ragazze vediate in che condizioni sta... Per fortuna che Giovanni è entrato altrimenti chissà che sarebbe successo" disse Sana.</p><p>"Perché vuoi impedirmi di vedere il mio ragazzo? Cazzo, mi sto preoccupando se mi dici certe cose."</p><p>"Filo perché è meglio così, e poi perché anche lui vuole restare solo adesso, non voleva che nemmeno Giovanni restasse ma era necessario".</p><p>"Vabbè, però continuo a non capire il perché comunque" continuava il ragazzo.</p><p>"Calmati e vestiamoci tutti, poi magari vi spiego meglio giù a colazione."</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>Sana, Eva ed Eleonora entrarono nel secondo piccolo bagno della stanza adiacente, e la ragazza cercò di spiegare a grandi linee la scena cui lei e Giovanni si erano ritrovati davanti e del panico che entrambi avevano provato per il loro amico.</p><p>"Cazzo poverino, mi dispiace un sacco" disse Eva.</p><p>"Ma poi non potete capire il casino che c'è stato ad un certo punto, Elia era senza forze, bianco come un cencio, farfugliava delle parole a caso, singhiozzava e non si capiva perché stesse così male, finché Giovanni, senza farsi sentire da lui, mi ha detto che ha problemi d'amore.</p><p>Mio fratello ha fatto qualcosa?" Chiese Eleonora.</p><p>"Non so spiegarti bene, perché Giovanni è stato davvero tanto sintetico, ma credo che in qualche modo Filippo c'entri. Ho visto Elia veramente distrutto, e poi ad un certo punto ha detto che non voleva vederlo."</p><p>"Uhm, chissà che ha combinato" Eleonora scosse la testa.</p><p>"Speriamo si risolva però, mi dispiace un sacco" disse Eva.</p><p>Le tre ragazze uscirono dal bagno per lasciar spazio a Filippo.</p><p>Prima di andar via Sana busso alla porta del bagno dove c'erano ancora Giovanni ed Elia, aprì leggermente e comunicò che sarebbero scesi di sotto per la colazione e che Filippo le avrebbe seguite dopo qualche minuto, il ragazzo le fece segno per dirle che andava un po' meglio.</p><p>ORE 10:10</p><p>Dopo aver sistemato il suo amico, Giovanni lo prese sottobraccio e lo aiutò a uscire dal bagno. Nel frattempo scrisse a Sana e poi chiuse la porta dietro di sé.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arrivati anche loro al bancone della colazione, le ragazze si voltarono per salutare Elia, mentre da lontano Filippo stava andando verso di lui, Eleonora lo bloccò per il braccio, non doveva assolutamente avvicinarsi, così come gli aveva spiegato poco prima Sana, così Filippo tornò a sedersi con la faccia delusa. Giovanni ed Elia si accomodarono sui sedili del bancone del bar e la prima cosa che fece Giovanni fu chiedere un bicchierone gigante di acqua fredda, dove inserì molteplici bustine di zucchero e lo passò ad Elia. Ma acqua e zucchero non sarebbero bastati, Elia doveva assolutamente mangiare qualcosa e riprendere forze.</p><p>"Come va?" chiese Eva.</p><p>"Meglio" mormorò a malapena Elia.</p><p>Giovanni prese un succo vitaminico per entrambi e dei cornetti, nel frattempo le ragazze avevano terminato, Eva si avvicinò.</p><p>"Noi usciamo, ci andiamo a fare un giro per le vie dello shopping e ci tiriamo dietro anche Filippo" disse.</p><p>"Perfetto. Io quando abbiamo finito qui vado alla stazione con Elia, aspettiamo che arrivino Martino e Niccolò e poi li accompagno qui, che anche loro hanno preso una stanza"</p><p>"Ok allora ci sentiamo più tardi" disse Eva, e gli diede un bacio.</p><p>"Ragazze andiamo allora che poi più tardi ci raggiungono anche loro" disse Eva.</p><p>"Non vedo l'ora" disse Sana.</p><p>Filippo le seguì, a testa bassa, era triste perché avrebbe voluto parlare col suo ragazzo.</p><p>"Menomale che so' andate via e se lo so' trascinato appresso, altrimenti avrei sbottato contro di lui" disse Elia, qualche minuto dopo.</p><p>"Neavevo già parlato con Sana ed eravamo d'accordo, te però adesso calmati'n'attimo e poi usciamo, che più tardi dobbiamo andare in stazione a prendere quegli altri due."</p><p>"Vabbè..."</p><p>"Nun fa' er coglione dai!"</p><p>"Sono calmissimo."</p><p>"Te faccio calma' io se non la smetti, intanto finisciti sto cornetto."</p><p>"Si mo' lo finisco" Rispose esasperato Elia, finendo in pochi bocconi il cornetto che aveva in mano. "Fatto!" Annunciò poi, guardando Giovanni.</p><p>"Eh menomale direi, guarda adesso come sei bello rinvigorito, mi raccomando a te che non succeda più!"</p><p>"Lo spero pure io..."</p><p>"Vabbè andiamo, mando un messaggio Martino intanto."</p><p>
  
</p><p>ORE 11:50</p><p>Squillò il cellulare, era Martino che li avvertiva di essere arrivati in stazione da qualche minuto. Li raggiunsero subito, anche per dare una mano con le valige.</p><p>Dopo un saluto generale si recarono insieme al B&amp;B dove i ragazzi sistemarono le loro cose nella camera con Giovanni, Elia e Filippo, poi uscirono di nuovo, avevano appuntamento con Luchino che doveva consegnare loro gli inviti cartacei per la serata.</p><p>Fecero prima un giro per il centro, una sosta al bar per un caffè tutti insieme, infine Giovanni scrisse a Luca per incontrarsi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Una volta arrivati a Piazza Gae Aulenti, i ragazzi raggiunsero Luca,si salutarono e lui gli consegnò gli inviti e i pass per l'evento open bar e musica che ci sarebbe stato subito dopo la sfilata.</p><p>Luca chiese notizie di Federica e Chicco ma nessuno sapeva ancora niente, il ragazzo sperava davvero che anche loro riuscissero ad esserci per evento, ma gli sembrava strano che ancora non fossero arrivati a Milano.</p><p>Nemmeno il tempo di finire di parlare che Eva chiamò Giovanni, informandolo che Federica e Chicco erano atterrati all'aeroporto da circa un'oretta e che una volta recuperate le valige si sarebbero recati verso l'hotel che avevano prenotato. Quindi Luca poteva stare tranquillo, ci sarebbero stati davvero tutti alla sua serata.</p><p>Giovanni, Elia, Martino e Niccolò salutarono e lasciarono il loro amico al suo lavoro e si avviarono di nuovo verso la metro. Con le ragazze si erano dati appuntamento per pranzare tutti insieme in una piccola trattoria di cucina tipica consigliato da Eleonora, che lei conosceva molto bene e che frequentava spesso durante il periodo in cui era stata a Milano con Edoardo.</p><p>Dopo pranzo fecero una tappa tutti insieme al Duomo per la tipica foto di gruppo, e siccome si avvicinava l'ora dell'evento, tornarono al B&amp;B per darsi una sistemata e infine presero la metro per arrivare il prima possibile, anche se avrebbero dovuto fare diversi cambi.</p><p>ORE 17:25</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fecero come Luca aveva detto e una volta entrati, inviti alla mano, furono accolti da due bellissime ragazze e si diressero nella sala meeting indicata dai cartelli, dove era stato tutto allestito per la sfilata, e poi lo videro, in tutta la sua eleganza, Luchino stava discutendo con un ragazzo, probabilmente uno dei suoi collaboratori.</p><p>Gli fecero segno con la mano, per farsi notare senza interrompere la conversazione e il ragazzo si diresse verso di loro.</p><p>"E poi dici che non ti devo chiamare Pinguino, guarda come sei agghindato stasera!" Disse, scherzando Elia.</p><p>"Eh si, in effetti questo nero lucido ti dona" disse Niccolò.</p><p>"Non avevate promesso di smetterla con questo nomignolo?" Li redarguì Sana.</p><p>"Sì, sì Sana, chiedo venia, e che è stata la prima impressione che mi ha dato guardandolo" disse Elia e Rodi rispose "eh beh sì ha proprio ragione Santini dai, con giacca e pantaloni neri e la camicia sotto bianca se non sembra un pinguino dimmi te che altro animale può essere."</p><p>Federica rispose al suo ragazzo, ridendo: "Anche l'orca è bianca e nera, chissà cosa ci aspetta adesso..."</p><p>"Comunque vabbè, sediamoci che hanno annunciato che tra poco si inizia" aggiunse Eva.</p><p>"Sì, sì mettiamoci tutti qua, tutti vicini" rispose Giovanni.</p><p>Una volta preso posto, si abbassarono le luci e partì una leggera musica di sottofondo. Si accesero dei faretti che illuminavano una piccola passerella che era stata allestita tra le sedute.</p><p>Da una porta sul retro ecco uscire delle figure, che avanzavano piano,sfilando accompagnati dal sottofondo musicale di violino e pianoforte.</p><p>Erano in totale cinque modelli, tre uomini e due donne e ognuno sfoggiava un diverso completo elegante, in particolare una delle due donne aveva un tailleur mentre l'altra un vestito lungo. Tutti gli abiti erano di una tonalità scura, tra il nero, il grigio, il blu accompagnati da un tocco di bianco nei dettagli o negli accessori, tutti gli abiti erano bellissimi, progettati e cuciti a mano dall'intero team di Luca, agli occhi degli spettatori risultava uno spettacolo eccezionale, quei colori messi in risalto dai fisici slanciati dei modelli e dai giochi di luce che accompagnavano il loro sfilare.</p><p>Eva, Sana, Filippo erano a bocca aperta per quei capolavori e per la bravura che aveva dimostrato il loro amico. A sfilata conclusa, quando i cinque modelli, lo stilista e il suo team salirono sul palchetto ci fu un fragoroso applauso che sembrava non smettere mai. Le emozioni erano a mille, qualche lacrima scese dal viso del ragazzo, ed ecco che partì di nuovo un altro applauso del pubblico che faceva sentire tutto il suo calore a lui e a tutto il giovane team. Dal fondo delle sedute i suoi amici del Liceo quell'emozione l'avevano vista tutta, e per far arrivare tutto il loro calore a Luca applaudirono tutti insieme.</p><p>Luca, illuminato da un faretto, a quel punto prese il microfono.</p><p>"Buonasera e grazie a tutti di essere qui,stasera, insieme al mio team, abbiamo presentato il duro lavoro di questi ultimi due anni.Non voglio annoiarvi con le mie parole, sono troppo emozionato anche io ma ci tengo a ringraziare in modo particolare i miei genitori e mio fratello che sono qui in prima fila, e che hanno sempre creduto in me, i miei amici, quelli di una vita che sono venuti a sostenermi direttamente da Roma e il mio caro amico,(il direttore della Banca) Edoardo Incanti che ha permesso il finanziamento del nostro progetto lavorativo."</p><p>Poi continuò ringraziando il suo team, i truccatori, i tecnici di luci e suoni, coloro che avevano finanziato l'evento, la struttura che li aveva ospitati. Quando poi fece salire sul palco la make up artist ci fu uno stupore generale da parte dei romani, quando Luca pronunciò il nome di Silvia Mirabella.</p><p>"Silvia?!" Si guardarono stupite le ragazze.</p><p>Si alzò pian piano un brusio tra loro che commentarono l'apparizione della ragazza.</p><p>"Ma Luca non aveva detto sul gruppo che non la vedeva da tempo?" Chiese Federica.</p><p>"Evidentemente ci ha mentito" rispose Eleonora.</p><p>"O forse voleva farci un ulteriore sorpresa" disse Sana.</p><p>"Eh sì, mi sa che è così. Oggi di sorprese ce ne ha riservate tante" disse Giovanni.</p><p>Una volta finite le presentazioni Luca si recò dai suoi amici e convinse Silvia a seguirlo.</p><p>"SEI UN GRANDE FRATE', SEI UN GRANDE!" Giovanni, Elia e Martino lo abbracciarono.</p><p>Si unirono anche Niccolò e Filippo, che casualmente era capitato vicino ad Elia.</p><p>"Silvia la conoscete già, non ha bisogno di presentazioni" disse Luca, ridendo.</p><p>"No che non ne ha bisogno, no, a buciardooo" disse Giovanni.</p><p>"Eh sì lo so sono un po' bastardello, ma volevo fare una sorpresa alle ragazze."</p><p>"E ci sei riuscito in pieno!" Rispose Eva.</p><p>Silvia salutò tutti e poi rimase con le sue amiche, dovevano raccontarsi troppe cose.</p><p>"Comunque rega', adesso viene il bello, seguitemi, saliamo su che se divertimo 'na cifra" disse Luca.</p><p>Presero l'ascensore e si ritrovarono sul Roof Top, da dove potevano ammirare lo skyline della città, tutta illuminata dalle luci serali.</p><p>I camerieri erano già pronti, i barman pure.</p><p>"Che abbia inizio la festa!" Disse Luca emozionatissimo.</p><p>Ed ecco che furono scoperchiati i buffet, preparati nella sala e il bar aperto, la terrazza era tutta a loro disposizione.</p><p>Fu una serata bellissima e i ragazzi parlarono di tante cose.</p><p>"A regà, grazie, ve vojo bene" disse Luca.</p><p>"Pure noi te volemo bene, però mo' ce devi spiega' delle cose" disse Giovanni.</p><p>"Eh sì ma mo' pure voi mi dovete dire chi è che se sposa..."</p><p>"Sì te lo diciamo, però dopo" disse Martino.</p><p>"Ma te ce devi spiega', come tra tanta gente che ce sta a Milano, 'na città così grande, te sei ritrovato proprio a chiedere aiuto a Edoardo Incanti" disse Elia.</p><p>"Eh rega', è 'na storia lunga, io mi so' fatto il giro delle banche per cercare un finanziamento, un investimento per il mio progetto, ma nessuno ci ha voluto dare fiducia. Avevo quasi perso le speranze, perché senza i soldi non potevamo partire con niente, nemmeno comprare le stoffe e permetterci di affittare una location. Poi un giorno entro in una delle ultime banche che erano rimaste, e una volta dentro, quando ho chiesto del direttore, mi hanno dato l'appuntamento per qualche giorno dopo e mi sono ritrovato davanti ad Edoardo Incanti."</p><p>"Ma guarda te che casualità" disse Filippo.</p><p>"Si Filì, ma io mica lo sapevo che Edoardo stava qua a Milano, come non sapevo neanche che non stesse più con tua sorella."</p><p>"Ah beh in effetti è vero, voi tante cose non le sapete" aggiunse Filippo.</p><p>"Ma manco ci interessano in realtà" disse Giovanni.</p><p>"Esatto!" Rispose con tono severo Elia "Saranno anche fatti loro del perché e per come si sono lasciati" (Elia era ancora arrabbiato con Filippo)</p><p>"Comunque è stato proprio gentile e si è messo a disposizione per ogni cosa, mi chiamava, mi chiedeva se stava andando tutto bene e se avevo bisogno di un ulteriore mano con tutte le cose burocratiche e mi ha pure aiutato con la location, conosce il proprietario di tutta sta baracca, ci ha parlato lui e ha fatto da garante, insomma è stato gentilissimo ed è per questo l'ho ringraziato (più volte) durante la presentazione e l'ho invitato stasera" spiegò Luca.</p><p>"E bravo Edoardo!" Intervenne Niccolò.</p><p>"Comunque adesso voglio sapere chi è che se sposa eh... dai!!!"</p><p>"Ce li hai proprio qui davanti a te" disse Martino.</p><p>"Tu e Niccolò? Ma non vi eravate sposati già?"</p><p>"Ma nooo Luca" disse Niccolò.</p><p>"Giovanni ed Eva se sposano, Luchì!" Disse Elia.</p><p>"Nooooo ma veramente?!" Luca sembrava stupito.</p><p>"Eh sì, dovresti sapere che bella proposta che le ha fatto" disse Niccolò.</p><p>"Immaginati, notte di Capodanno, fuochi artificiali, gente che festeggia a destra e a manca e noi invece, tutti segretamente nascosti sulla terrazza di casa di Giò e lui che ad un certo punto si inginocchia e le fa la proposta" spiegò Martino.</p><p>"No vabbè, ma il Mago dell'Amore non smette mai di stupire allora" disse Luca, scherzando.</p><p>"Eh sì Luchì, so romantico che ce posso fa?" Disse Giovanni, abbracciando Eva.</p><p>"Guarda Luca, devo dirti la verità nemmeno io mi aspettavo quella sorpresa... Comunque a noi farebbe davvero tanto piacere se quel giorno ci fossi anche tu" disse la ragazza.</p><p>"Ma certamente! Come potrei perdermi il matrimonio dei miei migliori amici? E comunque... Congratulazioni!"</p><p>"Ma semmai congratulazioni a te per questa bellissima serata e per tutto il lavoro che ci sarà stato dietro" rispose Eva.</p><p>"Grazie, veramente."</p><p>"Adesso divertiamoci, faccio alzare un po' il volume della musica perché voglio balla', devo scaricare tutta la tensione che ho accumulato in sto periodo"</p><p>"Drink per tutti!" Dissero Federica e Chicco in coro, arrivati già con i bicchieri in mano.</p><p>"Un brindisi a Luchino!" Urlarono i Contrabbandieri.</p><p>"Grande Luca!" Si unirono le ragazze.</p><p>Fu una bellissima serata che ricordò allo stilista i vecchi tempi, quello sarebbe stato un altro ricordo meraviglioso da aggiungere all'album della vita.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINE CAPITOLO ❤️🎉</p><p>Spero che questo capitolo possa piacervi, fatemelo sapere con un voto o con un commento.</p><p>A presto,</p><p>Claire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>